


[授翻]These Broken Moons 破碎之月

by riminal



Series: Of Werewolves [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Harm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 54,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riminal/pseuds/riminal
Summary: [标题] These Broken Moons 破碎之月[作者] terianoen[概述]自从卢修斯在神秘事务司犯了重大错误之后，黑魔王对马尔福一家的要求更多了。于是他们叛逃了，但伏地魔却派遣芬里尔·格雷伯克去追击他们。骄傲于自己的家族和纯血统的德拉科被咬然后转变为了一个狼人——在他16岁的这一年。事已至此，除了向（曾经的）老对头和敌人求助之外，他们别无他法。但令人奇怪的是，哈利波特——那个凤凰社的骄傲——竟一点都不像广告里的那个黄金男孩。





	1. 第一章:Disaster Struck灾难降临

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [These Broken Moons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254997) by [terianoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terianoen/pseuds/terianoen). 

> [作者注]本文没有涉及对强奸的具体描述，德拉科和哈利之前也没有发生任何不幸，只是偶尔会出现哈利过去的闪回片段。哈利是OOC的，他（会比原著）更阴暗和消极。故事发生在6年级。  
[授权] Yes! I'd love if you were to do that.  
I'm glad you like the Lucius/Severus slash throughout! Thanks so much.  
Just let me know the links.  
[译注]  
一个人翻译难免会有错误的地方，我尽可能把不确定的字句标注，希望大家帮忙beta一下；  
涉及哈利过去的部分情节我会在开头提前写好预警，如果有不适的话，请注意躲避；  
另：本文有续文，LMSS是在续篇里面才有重大突破，欢迎大家戳原文观看，那是我翻译的源动力！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】  
再次提醒，本文中的哈利非常OOC，阴暗，沮丧。故事发生在6年级，主CP为哈利和德拉科。目前LM和SS还不是正式CP，但他们仍有很多时间。  
关于过去的闪回片段较激烈，如果你对性侵、精神虐待感到不适的话，请注意章节备注并及时规避。当然，浪漫故事也是存在的，只是进展较慢。每个人都有很多问题需要处理，有些内容会在续篇里面讲述。

【正文】

“是的，当然，母亲。”德拉科向他母亲鞠了个躬，回答道。她点了点头，再次（将注意力）转回到面前那些七零八落的衣服和文件上。德拉科起步离开，他知道自己最好别再去打扰她——在她把他打发走之后。他走出母亲的书房，沿着走廊向自己的房间走去，希望能赶在——

“德拉科，”父亲的声音在他身后响起，德拉科马上停下了脚步，极力抑制着想要咬唇的冲动——他总会咬出血来，而他的父母很讨厌他因为紧张时的习惯而流血。（巫师的）血液很珍贵，不能浪费在这种无聊的事情上。

“是的，父亲？”德拉科转过身，面无表情地看着他的父亲。他试图无视掉父亲脸上的皱纹，但却失败了。他们标记了他的父亲，就像黑魔王在他的手臂上所作的那样。他才被放出了阿兹卡班——因为某些技术问题——当然更可能是因为波特看起来并不愿意出面指认他的父亲当时也在魔法部。尽管如此，黑魔王却没有宽恕他，他为卢修斯的失败而狠狠惩罚了他，几乎用上了所有的折磨手段。

“你的母亲希望你做什么？”他的父亲问道。德拉科强忍住翻白眼的冲动——他不知道为什么他的父母总要通过他来交流，就好像他们不是夫妻似的。

“她——”

他的父亲突然一脸痛苦地抓着手臂，嘶嘶地抽气。德拉科吓了一跳，“父亲？”

“黑魔王就要来了，”卢修斯说着，按住德拉科的肩膀，“我们必须赶快走。”

“但是——”

“快走，德拉科！”

“卢修斯？”他的母亲从书房探出头来，苍白的眼睛盯着他们，“发生了什么？”

“纳西莎，”卢修斯朝她点点头，“黑魔王在逼近，你和德拉科必须马上走。”纳西莎刚要开口，就被卢修斯打断了，“剩下的我来处理。”

“父亲，”德拉科走上前，但卢修斯伸手打断了他的话，他便马上沉默了下来。

“过来，德拉科。”纳西莎抓住德拉科的手臂，把他拖到大厅里，不再回头看他的父亲。德拉科闭上眼，跌跌撞撞地跟在纳西莎后面。他知道自己不能违抗父亲的命令，但把他一个人留在这里应对黑魔王，他同样觉得不应该。

他们刚走到门口，爆炸就发生了。有什么东西撞到了德拉科，把他从他母亲身边撞开。他重重地倒在地上，感觉视力模糊，耳朵嗡嗡作响，有什么湿热的东西正在撕咬他的喉咙。一秒过后，痛觉开始回归，灼伤的刺痛感和喉咙处可怕的被撕裂感几乎要让德拉科痛晕过去。

耳畔传来的尖叫声让他瑟缩了一下，他花了点时间才意识到那声音正是他自己的。嘶哑的声音从他被撕裂的喉咙里冒出来，他试图睁开眼睛去确认自己身上到底发生了什么，又是什么东西撕开了他的喉咙，让他的血液顺着胸膛一直流淌到身下的地面去。

“不——”他听到身后几近窒息的呐喊，然后是身上的重量蓦地被甩了开来。德拉科倒抽了口气，感觉血液向上喷涌，堵住了喉咙，他快无法呼吸了。

在他晕倒前，德拉科脑中闪过最后一个念头：

他希望他的父亲可以尽快赶到，因为纳西莎从不擅长治疗咒语。

***

当卢修斯马尔福抱着昏迷的、看上去快死了的德拉科跌跌撞撞地冲进邓布利多的办公室的时候，哈利正好在里面。邓布利多只会在有必要的时候让他呆在德思礼家，好让血缘保护[01]起作用。

哈利猜想邓布利多害怕他会诅咒他们一家——他也的确会那么做的。邓布利多同样也拒绝让他和韦斯莱一家呆在一起，他声称哈利需要学习更多东西。至于当邓布利多知道哈利其实对他的教学内容毫不在意的时候会是什么心情，那就不得而知了[02]。

总之邓布利多把他安排在了自己的办公室，絮絮叨叨着不知道是什么的废话，试图让哈利多对此上点心。而哈利在手指间转动着魔杖，一条腿搭在邓布利多椅子的扶手上，钟摆似的来回晃动，另一条腿则固定在地面上，好让自己不至于摔倒。

而后，飞路网突然亮起，卢修斯马尔福抱着他的儿子走了出来。德拉科的脸色苍白得像是死了一样，喉咙处满是鲜血。哈利挑起眉毛，颇有些兴趣地看着这一幕——直到卢修斯面带绝望地转向邓布利多——不难预见之前发生了什么。哈利叹了口气，又继续转起手中的魔杖。

“马尔福先生，”邓布利多倏地站起来，瞳孔放大，像是惊讶，又像是恐惧。哈利本应该站起来，轻声安慰可怜的马尔福一家，但他确信没有他的参与，邓布利多反而能处理得更好。

“我的妻子死了，邓布利多，”卢修斯清晰地说道，言语中不带任何情绪。

哈利抬起头，被拉去了注意力——不是被他说的话，而是被他说话的方式。哈利假笑了下，这可不是一般死了妻子的人会有的反应。

“我的儿子被芬里尔·格雷伯克咬了。”

“我看见了。”邓布利多应道。“我们送德拉科去医疗室，与此同时，哈利，你去找斯内普教授。”

“我必须去？”

“是的，”邓布利多咬牙切齿地说道，看得出来他的耐心正在逐渐消失。哈利再次叹了口气，以优雅的姿态从椅子上站起来，朝着门口走去。

“请快一点，哈利。”邓布利多喊道。哈利没有回话，皱着眉从房间里走出来。

他尽可能地以最快的速度朝地窖走去——主要是因为他知道如果他的速度慢到让德拉科马尔福真的死了的话，西弗勒斯一定会狠狠踹他的屁股。因为西弗勒斯很在乎马尔福一家——即使哈利并不。

“西弗勒斯？”哈利喊了一声，敲也不敲地就把门推开了。房间里空无一人，哈利眯起眼，西弗勒斯应该并没有出门，不是吗？

“什么事，波特？”西弗勒斯的声音比他人更快一步地出现在房间里。当面色不愉的教授站到他面前，不耐烦地看着他的时候，哈利却松了口气：西弗勒斯一定正在熬制什么东西，他的身上有着泥土和树根的味道，头发上充满了奇怪的烟味。

“邓布利多要你过去。”

“目的？”

“德拉科·马尔福正在医疗室，他快被狼人咬死了。”哈利漫不经心地说道。西弗勒斯瞪大了眼睛，眼里满是冷酷的怒火。

“你这小——”西弗勒斯向前迈了一步。哈利下意识瑟缩了一下，他的身体仿佛在期待着被打似的——尽管他知道那绝不可能到来。

西弗勒斯马上放松了姿态，叹了口气，他抹了把脸，然后命令道，“拿上我的包。”说完便走出了房间。哈利冲进他的办公室，抓起那个满是治疗魔药的袋子，追着教授跑了过去。

当哈利追上他的时候，西弗勒斯已经走过了拐角，正在去往下一个大厅的路上。他甚至没有慢下脚步，只是瞥了一下，然后继续迈着长腿大步走着。哈利觉得自己的肌肉在不知不觉间放松了下来，于是西弗勒斯什么都没说。这比他们试图沟通的时候要好多了——那总会以尖叫、摔东西和哭泣收尾。哈利讨厌那种状态，他厌恶情绪失控的感觉，所以尽可能避免那种情况发生，这对所有人来说都最好不过了。

他们到达医疗翼的速度要比哈利一个人时快得多，斯内普冲进医疗室，先是拍了拍袍子，然后俯身检查起德拉科的情况。

“波特，施个清洁咒。”西弗勒斯朝着哈利大声说道，随后拿起包，从里面掏出几瓶药水。

哈利俯身看着德拉科的伤口，甩动手腕施放了一个清洁咒。之后他走到一边，让西弗勒斯开始他的工作。等确认教授已经专心致志地投入到治疗工作之后，哈利就从房间里撤了出去。他轻轻关上医疗翼的门，放任双脚带着他往唯一令他心安的地方走去。

西弗勒斯花了几个小时才返回房间，满身是汗，眼角周围满是疲惫。哈利坐在他的沙发上，双腿曲起抱在胸前，做好了挨骂的准备。

“所以，我想他还活着？”

“托你的福，还活着。”西弗勒斯说着，边把魔药包往沙发上一扔，开始解外袍的扣子，“你为什么出去了？我本需要你的协助。”

哈利转过脸去，没有吱声，只是毫不掩饰地撇了撇嘴。他还以为西弗勒斯能更聪明些，而不是总明知故问。

“哈利，”西弗勒斯开口，声音把哈利的视线重新又拉回到了他的脸上，“德拉科不应当接收你的轻蔑。”

“你说真的？为什么不应该？他曾为我做过什么吗？和他那纯血统的家人一起高高在上（地看着我？）”

西弗勒斯叹了口气，坐到哈利边上。

“你不能厌弃这世界。”

“为什么不能？你就是这么做的。”

“但我很满意我的人生。”斯内普回答道。

这下轮到哈利叹气了，他实在是不知道该怎么回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [01]blood protection；  
[02]Though why he thought Harry gave two cents what Dumbledore thought of his education, he had no idea.


	2. 第二章: What the Future Holds未来将会如何

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【概述】哈利回忆过去，然后打算让自己放松一下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者注】本章涉及对儿童的身心虐待，慎入！

【正文】

西弗勒斯把睡着的哈利从沙发上扶起来，轻而易举地搬到了他的床上去。

这个男孩从没有让自己吃饱过，西弗勒斯曾经试过把营养药剂强行给他灌下去，但在经历了四次哈利的“惊恐发作[03]”之后，他不得不放弃了。哈利不安地动了动，小声咕哝着什么——听起来有些像是德思礼。西弗勒斯叹了口气，把被子拉起来给哈利盖上，并把哈利的脚露在了被子外面，好让他有种轻易可以逃走的错觉。

他挥动魔杖，在床头柜上留了张便条，写着他会在医疗翼一直呆到哈利从他的私人卧室离开。他只是过来确认这孩子是否睡着了：如果房间里没有其他人的话，很多时候哈利甚至不肯闭上眼睛。

当他抵达医务室的时候，卢修斯正在那里等着他，浅金色的长发松散地披在脸颊旁——纳西莎总是很嫌弃这一点，但西弗勒斯却难以自制地想要赞美。他粗暴地把这一情绪排遣开，免得它从眼里流露出来，然后（将注意力）集中到卢修斯身上。他的脸因忧虑而紧绷着，脸上的皱纹比上次西弗勒斯见到他的时候更明显。西弗勒斯想到黑魔王因卢修斯的失败而对他所作的处罚，心里抽了一下——他本可以做点什么来避免这事发生。

“他什么时候能醒？”卢修斯问，苍白的眼睛落在西弗勒斯身上，看不出任何情绪。

“至少是明天早上。”

“波特为什么会在这里？”

“邓布利多更喜欢把他留在身边，”西弗勒斯答道。卢修斯挑起一边的眉毛。西弗勒斯看着那双了然的眼睛，心知最好换个话题，“发生了什么事？”

“那重要吗？”卢修斯说道。他把脸转向附近的一扇窗，像是研究起上面的彩色玻璃，“纳西莎死了，德拉科……” 他的声音逐渐低了下来。过了一会儿，他清了清嗓子，就仿佛他原本就这么打算似的。

“黑魔王为什么会找上你？”西弗勒斯追问道，“我从未设想过你会和他敌对。”

“不，我试着把这等英雄事迹留给你来。”卢修斯假笑着，然后叹了口气，“他想让德拉科成为食死徒。他想让德拉科潜入学校，亲自杀死邓布利多。”卢修斯收回视线，和西弗勒斯对视，“我过去可能是个很糟糕的人，西弗勒斯，但我不允许因我的失败而把我的儿子送上死路。”卢修斯又笑了一声，声音在歇斯底里的边缘拉扯，“然而我似乎注定会害他走上比死亡更惨的路。”

“那纳西莎？”

“我不确定，”卢修斯的眼睛闪了下——西弗勒斯确信了他在撒谎，但他什么也没说——然后继续说了下去，“我下楼的时候，格雷伯克和纳西莎都死了，德拉科躺在地板上，就像——”

卢修斯突然顿住了，他从西弗勒斯的身前走开，像是无法忍受有人看见他软弱的模样。

西弗勒斯的手躁动着想要抬起来安抚对方，他希望自己能说点什么，什么都行，只要能让卢修斯心里好受些——但他从不擅长安慰，而卢修斯同样不擅长被安慰。更何况，卢修斯也不需要他的安慰。从他转开脸的动作，从他本可以向他说出真相——如果他信任西弗勒斯的话——却选择了说谎，无不验证了这一点。于是，西弗勒斯采取了一贯的态度，他无视了卢修斯的痛苦，并拒绝为之感到遗憾——他们原本可以成为另外的模样。

“我得去检查一下德拉科。”他说道。

“是的，当然。”卢修斯应声，他走开两步，让西弗勒斯走进医疗室内。西弗勒斯大步走进医疗室，朝着德拉科的床位走去，卢修斯跟在他身后。

德拉科正仰面躺着，之前血迹斑斑的衣服已经不见，取而代之的是一件洁白带纽扣的上衣，和宽松的长裤，密密麻麻的白色绷带从他的喉咙一直蔓延到胸口。

格雷伯克咬进了德拉科的喉咙和胸膛，他胸口处的伤痕很深，这疤痕将伴随他一生——这些伤还算相对温和的，真正让西弗勒斯忧心的是他脖子上的创伤。伤口本身并不可怕——除了吓人以外并没有什么持久的伤害——关键在于格雷伯克在咬德拉科的时候已经变身了。那天是满月，芬里尔·格雷伯克咬的也不止一次，而是很多次。德拉科毫无幸免的可能，他将会在下个满月时变身。

***

那时候他差不多10岁。不过，自从德思礼一家拒绝告诉他他的生日日期之后，他就一直无法确切地计算自己的年龄。他们说他没必要知道那个，他唯一需要知道的事情就是如何给他们做饭和擦地板。在那个时候，他也已经放弃询问自己父母亲的事情了，每次他都会得到一个不同的答案。如果佩妮心情好，她会告诉他他们死于一场车祸，或是一次航空事故之类的正常的内容；如果她心情很糟糕，她就会尖叫着赶他回去工作。与此同时，弗农则是几乎每次都告诉他，他的父母是因为他的不正常而死的。

对于德思礼一家对他的辱骂，他其实没什么可争论的。就像学校里面的其他孩子常跟他说的那样，他就是个怪胎。他真正意义上的朋友只有房子旁边的花园里的蛇，大概是五岁的时候，他就意识到了他能和蛇对话。那是在弗农打了他一个耳光之后，他的脸上带着大大的红手印，被摔在地板上。那是弗农第一次打他，却远不是最后一次。

他跑到了花园里，泪水在眼眶里打转，却不知怎的就是不肯让它们从脸上滚落下来。他知道弗农和佩妮有多讨厌他哭。然后他感觉有什么东西从他脚上蜿蜒爬行，他跳了起来，低头看见了那条缠绕在他腿上的蛇。

“你在做什么？”他问道。当它给予他回答的时候，莫名地，他竟毫不意外。

几年后，当佩妮意识到哈利在跟花园里的蛇聊天的时候，她吓了一跳。他第一次真正意义上的被毒打了一顿。弗农抓着他的头发走到楼上达利的游戏室，他也许期待着听到他痛苦的哀鸣，可惜他并没有让他如愿。弗农一拳把他打倒在地上，然后踹向他。哈利中途就被打晕了过去，等他醒来的时候，他的身上缠着绷带，听见厨房里传来对话的声音。

“你非得这么粗暴吗？”佩妮的话引起了他的注意，“这下我们可有段时间没法让他干活了。”

哈利把头埋进枕头里，屏蔽了弗农的回答。

在他差不多8岁的时候，他对做饭和清洁有了更多的了解，而通过和蛇的交谈，他知道了数学，知道了如何交朋友，也学会了玩玩具。他控制不住地想，这些最终都是值得的，至少他知道了有一个真正的朋友是什么感受，也知道了这并不是他应该过的生活。

现在他差不多11岁了，他确信，他能感觉到某些改变正在他身体内发生。尽管他不太肯定那变化到底意味着什么，但他知道，有些事将要发生了。

就像梦一样[04]，那封寄给他的信从信封里溜了出来，掉落在他面前。那是有生以来，他第一次感觉到希望在心中飞扬。

***

哈利的眼皮颤了颤，嘴唇紧抿，意识开始苏醒过来。他极力克制着不让自己回想梦境的内容——有时候他的梦还不算太糟，但有的时候却是天崩地裂式的。最终，他还是控制着睁开了眼睛，发现自己正躺在一间光线昏暗的房间里——是西弗勒斯的私人卧室。西弗勒斯并不在房内，这点他毫不意外。西弗勒斯通常都不会呆在这里，除非是哈利这几天梦里都在尖叫。

他在下一秒发现了那张字条，等看完就把信息从脑海里抹去了——他没打算去医疗室，除非西弗勒斯真的需要他。他叹了口气，然后掀开了被子。他也没有继续睡下去的打算，他想要洗个澡，换身衣服，而这就意味着他得徒步走回到格兰芬多塔——严格来说，那才是他本应该呆的地方。

哈利挥动魔杖，在离开前重新编辑了西弗勒斯床头柜上的信息，好让对方知道自己的去处。虽然西弗勒斯装作一副隐忍[05]的样子，但对于哈利一句话都不说就消失的行为，他已经发过好几次火了。

哈利穿过地窖，朝上层走去。他刚从地窖走出来，就听到身后传来一个声音。之前他沿着无尽的走廊走上移动阶梯的时候，一路上顶着画像们的抱怨，就是没有熄灭灯光。如果早知道今晚还有人在巡逻的话，他一定会把荧光咒给收起来的。

“波特，”麦格教授的声音自他身后响起，“这么晚了，你在这里做什么？”

“睡不着，”他头也不回地应道——如果他没回这句话，或许她早就放他走了[06]。

“波特，”麦格的声音里带着恼怒，“在你说话的时候，烦请看着我。”

哈利叹了口气，但还是照做了。“当然，教授。”他说道。

麦格紧抿了下唇，却是对他话语里的讽刺只字未提。“西弗勒斯今晚没跟你一起吗？”她问道，“我听说马尔福一家出了点事。”

“是的，惨事。”哈利机械性地回答道。

麦格的嘴唇抿得更紧了。“来和我喝杯茶把，”她命令道，“或许能助你入眠。”他没有回话。麦格领着他走到走上的办公室，示意他做到她桌子对面的椅子上，“加糖吗？”她问道，视线对着角落处的茶壶。

“我没什么偏好。”

“那好吧，”她叹了口气，倒了两杯茶，递给他一杯。哈利在她桌旁坐下来，双手紧握着放在腿上。她又叹气了，但也只是在他对面坐下，手里的茶氤氲冒着热气。

“你见过德拉科了吗？”

“是的。”

“他看上去怎么样？”

“糟透了，”他说道，双手松开复又握紧，他希望她能立刻放他走人。如果她真的想知道德拉科 马尔福的情况的话，他可不会是这个问题的合适人选。显然她留他在这儿是为了别的什么，当人们真的想得到什么的时候，他们就会假装友善，总是如此，不是吗？

“西弗勒斯知道这个男孩会不会转化吗？”

“他不知道。”心猛地跳了下，哈利意识到他答得太快了。但他的确不知道这个问题的答案。

“放松，哈利。”麦格小心翼翼地看着他，说道。哈利起初（表现得）像只受惊的小动物，然后他控制着让紧张的肩膀慢慢松懈下来。这番动作总会让人们相信他在他们面前很放松，尽管那只是个幌子。唯一一个识破他伪装的人，是西弗勒斯。

“……我猜你彻底回避开了医疗室。”麦格说着，就见哈利看向她，双手纠缠在一起。“呃，我不是在责怪你，”显然他无法回答一个不存在的问题，麦格清楚这一点，于是她继续说道：“你最近怎么样？”

“很好。”

“哦，那你的阿尼马格斯练的怎么样了？”

“很好。”

“哈利，”她训斥道，“告诉我你的学习情况，这对你来说是件好事。”

“我还在研究我的形态，”他咬紧了牙关，极力克制着不让自己说出更无礼的话来[07]。向别人寻求帮助对他而言从来都不是什么好事。“其他的没什么好说的。”唯一经受过他的测试且没让他失望的人只有西弗勒斯，但哈利也没有信任他到告知所有秘密的程度。

“好吧，”她第一百次地叹了口气，“也许你可以尝试一下，同时也多睡几个小时吧。”

哈利一言不发地站在那儿，无比期望着可以从她办公室逃走，但他知道（一旦他那么做了）西弗勒斯会怎么说他。

等到办公室的大门被关上，他马上就沿着走廊离开了，径直穿过格兰芬多塔而没有走进去。他需要喘口气，远离那些让他感到压抑与迷失的围墙，和对他评头论足的肖像们。

他用力推开餐厅的门，穿过它们，然后心满意足地在大门“砰”的巨响里跑到了外边。他不断地深呼吸着，让夜晚的空气进入到肺里。然后飞奔过霍格沃茨的广场，毫不迟疑地直奔禁林。

他的脚差点被树根绊倒，当藤蔓们伸长着抓向他的时候，他已经四肢着地，躯体变得短小，肌肉紧实，还覆盖着浓密而平整的皮毛。他的四个大爪子重重地踩在地上，将他弹跳至空中。他用爪子钩住附近的一颗树干，让树枝托起自己的重量，发出一句吼叫，告诉其他生灵此地已被他占领。然后他在上面小心地打个圈，懒洋洋地瘫在枝桠上。

阿尼马格斯的形态总会让他觉得更舒服。那会让他感觉更加自由而平静。他同样需要提防来自四面八方的威胁，但至少它们没有披着友谊的虚妄外衣。他想他应该要在第一次转换成功的时候就告诉西弗勒斯，但他只想自己保守这个秘密。哈利打了个哈欠，短小的尾巴微微颤动着。这是个连西弗勒斯都不知道的秘密。这是他在这个世界中所能找到的仅有的平和，他不愿被任何人破坏。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [03]惊恐发作(Panic Attack)：无诱因突发强烈烦躁、焦虑，惊恐万状，仿佛死亡将临，间隙期无明显症状，一月内至少发作3次。  
[04] As if on que  
[05] stoicism：查了一下词义本身是斯多葛哲学学派（认为在任何情况下都必须保持沉着，学会情感和生理的自我控制，以获得更好的生活），所以也会被翻译成是“恬淡寡欲”。  
[06] Maybe if he didn't really acknowledge her, she'd let him leave faster.  
[07] clenching his jaw against the insults he could hurl her way


	3. 第三章: Waking Up 苏醒

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【概述】德拉科获悉了一些坏消息

【正文】

对他而言，霍格沃茨是一个难以言喻的奇迹。没有人会打他，也没有人会叫他去打扫、或是做早餐。他们只是向他展示了如何做些令人惊叹的事情，还不会因此被叫做 “怪胎”或“神经病”[08]。

然而这璀璨的光环背后，亦是可怕的负担。他从来都不**_想_**被注视，他并不特别，也不英俊，还没有天赋，为什么每个人对待他的态度都仿佛他长在他们审美上似的？简直是彻底疯了。

其实在内心深处，他知道如果他的名字不是“哈利·波特”，没有人会像现在这样对他。

所以他和罗恩·韦斯莱以及赫敏·格兰杰交好，在校园里到处闲逛，假装自己很舒适，假装自己并没有看破同他对话的人里面半数的假面。毕竟说真的，因为名字而受人欢迎，比因为外表而遭人讨厌要好多了。

不过，事情总有例外。斯莱特林们就很讨厌他，无论他怎么努力，他们总会冷嘲热讽，对他置之不理。西弗勒斯尤其不喜欢哈利·波特这个名字，无论是在课堂还是在餐厅，他总会挑他的刺，毫无缘由地扣他的分，还总是向他强调他有多么没用。

这令他沉迷。

他知道其他人也想朝他吐口水，但他们不会去做——即便是德拉科在讥讽他之前都曾向他伸出过友谊之手——但斯内普教授确实那么做了，这让他感觉霍格沃茨的石墙里还是有那么些真实的。尽管他直到（这一学年的）年末才意识到霍格沃茨的骗局藏得有多深。

那时他刚救回魔法石，好吧，其实也不是他救的。他并不想去，但赫敏和罗恩非拖着他去，跟他说这事儿该死的有多么重要。显然他们一直背着他在调查尼可·勒梅，哪怕他曾经说过他不想和这事儿有丝毫联系。然后他就躺在了这里，一张医疗室的床上，带着他折了的胳膊和肋骨——他敢肯定断了好几根——但跟他的头痛相比，这些都不算什么了。他不太确定自己是怎么保持住清醒的，他只知道他无法入睡，不是因为墙的阻隔，而是奇洛教授的眼睛始终控诉般地盯着他。

斯内普教授找到他的时候他就是这副模样：僵立在奇洛教授的尸体旁边，眼神空洞。

“你在做什么，男孩？”斯内普厉声说道。他没有回答，他也**_没法_**回答。斯内普朝他走了一步，冲他举起了魔杖。他本能地回避了下，却期待着接下来的那一击。

他知道他将为此受到惩罚。以前的他是个怪胎，但现在，他还变成了别的什么——一个不合群的人，一个疯子，一个**_杀人犯_**。他打了个嗝，捂着抽痛的肋骨，只希望自己从没有跟着赫敏和罗恩来到这里。他们正要——

“波特，”斯内普教授的声音打断了他的思绪，把他（的注意力）带了回来。他意识到自己正像个孩子似的哭着，身体蜷缩，仿佛真的以为斯内普教授要打他一般。他羞红了脸，试图离开，却又不得不咬紧嘴唇来抑制疼痛的呜咽。斯内普教授叹了口气，指了指门。他踌躇了下，但斯内普教授一直盯着他，直到他走出地道，踏上通往三楼的走廊。斯内普跟在他后面走着，他在往回经过那些机关的时候搜寻着赫敏和罗恩的身影，但一定是有人已经把他俩带走了，因为他看不到任何的踪迹。

他惊讶于斯内普教授的温和，那感觉就好像他变成了完全不同的另一个人。正常情况下，他在和别人打交道的时候都必须非常注意，不能太畏惧，不能回避别人的碰触，不能因突然的动作和大嗓门而退缩。

但是和斯内普教授相处的时候，情况突然就不一样了。就好像是斯内普教授确切地知道什么行为会引起他的应激反应，并且努力在避免——虽然他怎么都想不明白这是为什么。

但是等他们一到达医疗室，这种感觉就结束了。庞弗雷夫人向他猛冲过来，紧抓着他，边大吼着，仿佛她的人生目标就是要让他失聪似的。赫敏也在那儿，站在稍远些的地方，没完没了地问着问题，好像他完全听得懂她在说什么似的。莫名地，他发现自己的手正死死攥着斯内普教授的袍角，整个人也紧挨着他，以至于庞弗雷夫人不得不把他从斯内普身边扯离。

她轻而易举地治好了他的手臂和肋骨，却对他的头痛无能为力。在哈利到达医疗室的大约半个小时之前，罗恩和赫敏就已经到这儿了，罗恩就在他隔壁的床位上，哈利不断祈祷着赫敏能理解他无声的暗示——不要靠近他。

最终，邓布利多也在医务室里现身了——表现得好像他一直就在这里似的。随即斯内普教授就做了个不耐烦的手势，把邓布利多叫到了门外。哈利的视线追随着他们，想知道具体发生了什么。奇洛教授又是怎么样了？难道他，难道他真的……？

他掀开被子，微微晃动着站起身，然后犹豫了下。他**_不该_**偷听的，如果被他们抓到……

但他**_已经_**这么做了，更何况他们谈论的是**_他的_**未来，他**_必须_**知道。他看了眼庞弗雷夫人——她正忙着一边照料罗恩的伤口，一边和赫敏对话——他有机会。他蹑手蹑脚地穿过房间，停在医疗室的门口，然后仔细听着门外的说话声。

“……我亲眼看到了证据，”斯内普教授回答道，语气里满是怒意。

“西弗勒斯，”邓布利多教授叹了口气，“我理解你的担心——”

“我不这么认为，邓布利多。”斯内普教授嗤了一声，“如果你真的理解，你就该**_做_**点什么。”

“西弗勒斯——”

“看在梅林的份上，他还是个孩子。你不能把他留在那群——那群会打他的人那里！**_我绝不允许！_**”斯内普教授回道。

哈利大喘了口气。他们知道。他们知道德思礼一家曾对他做了什么。他们打算把他从他们身边带走，他们打算——

“我们不能把他从他们身边带走，”邓布利多说道。他的心沉了下去，他真是够傻的。“你知道的，他需要血缘保护。”

“我不敢相信你会……”斯内普教授开口说了什么，但他已经朝他的床铺走去了。他们永远都不会把他带离德思礼一家。只要他还是“大难不死的男孩”，这就是他对他们全部的价值。

门“砰”地被推开了，斯内普教授大步走了进来，面容冷厉，脸上带着愤怒和复仇般的神情。他在他的床前停下来，审视地看了他好一会儿。

“你这一年的（学业）进程实在很糟糕，”斯内普教授说道，哈利眨了眨眼，

“鉴于此，今年暑假我将和你一同回家，并提供额外的补习课程。”斯内普教授眯起眼睛，哈利整张脸都明亮起来了。

“毫无疑问，这个夏天你会过得很艰难，波特。”哈利用力点头，却没把他的话当真——斯内普教授对他真实的暑假生活一无所知。

“很好。我会把信寄给你的……家人。”说到这个词的时候，斯内普教授撇了撇嘴。

哈利想，也许，只是一点可能，对某人来说，他并不仅仅只是个名字。

***

德拉科是在疼痛和灼烧感中醒来的。疼痛感源自他的胸膛和喉咙，但是已经被抑制过了，像是有人施过缓解疼痛的咒语，只是咒语的效果正在消退。而灼烧感却遍布他的全身，令他痛楚难当。他晃了晃头，想要尖叫大喊，就感觉那股焚烧着他的火焰开始慢慢减弱，逐渐从他身体里退了出去。

“母亲，”他嘶哑地开口。当声音从他破损的喉咙里发出来的时候，他不禁皱了皱眉。

“德拉科，”一个声音响起，他试图睁开眼睛，但当光线刺进他的虹膜时，他倒嘶了口气，那**_不是_**他母亲的声音。

“父亲？”他又试了一次，“发……发生了——”

“德拉科，先别说话，”那个声音说道，“我得给你开一剂治喉咙的药。”像是有人站了起来。

德拉科用力睁开眼睛，想了解到底发生了什么。

“梅林啊，”那个声音抱怨着，“那男孩飞哪儿去了？”

“西弗勒斯？”德拉科询问道，他皱着张脸，转头看向他的魔药学教授。西弗勒斯就在站在离他差不多一英尺远的地方，在包里四处翻找，低声咒骂着诸如“该死的男孩”之类的话。德拉科把头稍稍向后仰了些，仔细打量着这间医疗室。所以，他们顺利抵达了霍格沃茨。他抬起手，刚想去触碰一下他的脖子，就又被西弗勒斯的声音制止了。

“别碰它，”西弗勒斯头也不回地厉声呵道。

“西弗勒斯？”一个新的声音吸引了德拉科的注意。他转过头，全神贯注地看向那个有着金色长发和银灰色眼睛的身影。“他是不是……？”当卢修斯把目光投向德拉克时，他的声音几近消失。卢修斯的嘴唇紧抿着，德拉科知道，这是他父亲最接近落泪的一次了。

“父——”德拉科动了动，想要从床上坐起来，然而一阵剧痛席卷他的全身，又让他倒了回去。

“**_德拉科_**，”西弗勒斯嘶嘶地说着，他总算从包里掏出了一瓶看上去就很恶心的黄绿交错的魔药，和一些模样正常的治疗与止痛药剂。德拉科闭上了嘴，眼神警惕地看着那些魔药们。他很清楚西弗勒斯的魔药都是什么味道。

“不是那些，你需要的是这个。”西弗勒斯瞪了他一眼，不容拒绝地把一个小瓶子塞到他手里。德拉科叹了口气，把药水咽了下去——差点被那味道呛死。当药剂滑过他受伤的喉咙时，他忍不住皱起了眉，但疼痛感马上就消失了，他能感觉到他的喉咙正逐渐恢复正常。

“德拉科，”他的父亲在他床边站定，问道，“你感觉怎么样？”

“父亲，发生了什么？”德拉科无视了他的问题，直接回问道。“母亲在哪儿？”

他面前的两个男人交换了一个漫长的眼神。德拉科咽了口水。这可不是什么好事。当他父亲和西弗勒斯像这样对视的时候，连母亲都知道要小心了。“父亲——”他再一次开口，不让自己沉默下来。无论是什么情况，他都不能在父亲面前表现得软弱。

“我恐怕我得去找一下波特。”西弗勒斯突然说道，德拉科瞪大了眼睛，“他一个人呆的太久了。”

“波特？”德拉科的声音越拔越高，直到咳嗽起来，“哈利·波特？为什么**_他_**会在这里？”

“因为他要在这里，”西弗勒斯回道，看向他的黑眸里神情难辨，“我希望你不会去找他的麻烦，德拉科。”

“他从来都是自找麻烦。”德拉科绷着脸回道。

西弗勒斯眯起眼睛，居高临下地看着德拉科，眼神越发晦暗，像是在竭力控制自己的怒意。德拉科垂下眼睛，只觉得恐惧在周身蔓延。西弗勒斯要训他的时候**_从不_**犹豫[09]。

“去吧，西弗勒斯。”他的父亲叹了口气。西弗勒斯阴沉的目光转向他，点了下头，然后大步走出了房间。“你非要和波特作对吗，德拉科？”他父亲问道，“我们现在**_可是_**盟友。”

“是你教会我的，永远不要原谅曾伤害过我的人。”

“你并不是非要原谅他们才能和他们和谐相处，德拉科。”

“所以，你想让我假装（跟他们和谐相处）？”德拉科挑起眉毛。

“难道你还会真**_喜欢_**上波特吗？”他的父亲回道，“真诚点德拉科，我还以为我教会了你比这更明智的东西呢。”

“玩弄他的感情**_是会_**很有趣，”德拉科歪着头，思忖着这一主意。然后他犹豫了下，“母亲不会赞成的。”他的父亲没有回话。当德拉科抬头看向他时，他正看着窗外，神色黯淡。“父亲？”

“你的母亲死了，德拉科。”

“什么？”德拉科的手猛地攥紧了床单。

“纳西莎死了。”

“但……”德拉科说不下去了，他睁大眼睛看着他的父亲。这不是真的，这一定是父亲对他的残酷考验。他的母亲没有……不可能死了。

“当我下楼去找你的时候，她已经被格雷伯克撕成碎片了。”他的父亲说着，话语里听不出任何情绪——他的话语里从来都没有丝毫情绪，这就是马尔福的说话之道。“我杀了他，当然。”

**_是的当然，这很合理。_**德拉科半放空地想着。

“她差不多要死了，但还没有彻底死去。她抓着我的手告诉我她爱我们两个，”德拉科咬紧牙关，以免自己比父亲先一步情绪失控。“我对西弗勒斯说谎了。”

“什么？”德拉科低声说道。他眨了眨眼睛，对话题的突然转换感到疑惑。但这事对他父亲来说一定很重要，否则他不会选择提起它。

“我告诉他在我发现纳西莎的时候她已经死了。”

“为什么？”德拉科问。对西弗勒斯说谎并不像他父亲的行事方式，但他总有他的理由——至于他是否愿意分享这些理由，那就另当别论了。

“他不需要知道。”他的父亲这样回答。他转回头来，和德拉科对视。

德拉科知道，这正是他们共享悲伤的方式。

***

当西弗勒斯逮住他的时候，哈利正走在从格兰芬多塔下来的路上。从西弗勒斯的怒容上，不难判断他原本以为哈利一醒来就会去医疗室。

哈利把眼睛转向墙壁：西弗勒斯是真的需要更新一下他对自己的期望值了。

“你知道你给我添了多大的麻烦吗？”西弗勒斯呵道。哈利缩了缩，低头看着自己的脚趾。水滴沿着他的头发滑下，掉落到身侧的地板上。西弗勒斯叹着气，伸手按了按鼻梁，“为什么不擦干头发？”

哈利只是耸了耸肩，西弗勒斯又叹了口气，“有时候，我觉得你是真想找死[10]。”

“如果我是呢？”哈利问道。他能感觉到西弗勒斯的目光直直地盯着他的头顶。

“你吃过了吗？”西弗勒斯问道。一如既往，每当哈利扯到令他不悦的话题时，他就会这样。

“我不饿。”

“很好，”西弗勒斯恶狠狠地说着，终究还是失了耐心。哈利却几乎要笑出来了，这是另一个不让西弗勒斯管教过多的好方法——激怒他，直到他放弃（啰嗦）——其实也没那么难。“那就帮我把食物搬到医疗室去。”西弗勒斯伸出手，但哈利本能地躲开了。哈利抬起眼，在那一瞬间捕捉到了西弗勒斯眼底一直竭力隐藏的痛楚。但他控制不了自己，只要有人碰到他，他就抑制不住地会起鸡皮疙瘩，即便那人是西弗勒斯。

“走吧，”西弗勒斯最终说道，迈着一贯凌厉的步伐向下走去，“我可没那么多时间。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [08]"freak" or "weirdo"：为了表达出行为和精神上的怪异，而用了不同的称呼。  
[09] Severus never held back from a good talking to.  
[10] I feel like you want to catch your death也有译法是：“你是真想感冒。”


	4. 第四章: What Lucius Malfoy Loves Most

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【概述】卢修斯被人泄密了。

【正文】

那个黑发的男孩看起来太小了，他的头发乱成一团，衣服也糟糕透顶，他甚至还不是个纯血统。他知道那个黑发男孩耗费了大量的时间去看那个可恶的红发格兰芬多。说真的，他想不出来她到底有什么特别的，但那个黑发的男孩不这么认为。那男孩会花数个小时来和她对话，同她大笑，甩掉他斯莱特林的朋友们去和她交谈。

“卢修斯，”纳西莎·布莱克用手肘捅了捅他的肋骨。他甩了甩披肩的淡金色长发以示回应，但仍没有看向她。“你又在盯着看了，”她叹了口气，手下的书翻过一页，“（你的视线）越来越明显了。”

“嗯，”他应道。

“为什么你不去和他说话？他不就是个一年级——或者其他年级——的学生吗？他会觉得那是来自宇宙的恩赐的。”

“嗯。”

“你在听我说话吗？”

“嗯……啊！”纳西莎粗暴地扯了扯他的头发，卢修斯吃痛地叫出声来，感觉他珍贵的头发可能被扯断了好几根。“你怎么了这是？”他按着抽痛的头皮，嘶了口气。

“去和他说话，”她厉声道，“你烦到我了。”

“他又在忙着跟那个格兰芬多聊天呢。”

“行吧，”纳西莎翻了个白眼，“那就别拿你的闷闷不乐[11]来烦我。”

快一年过去了，这一情况也依旧没有好转。黑发的男孩还是围着那个红发女孩转，然后渐渐地，他开始被人欺负。他制止了斯莱特林们对男孩的欺侮，但却阻止不了格兰芬多的。

他看着那个男孩和红发女孩越走越远，看着男孩和同学们日渐疏离，但他没有靠近。他能对他说什么呢？“你好，是的，这一年我一直在观察你——”他摇摇头，真那么容易就好了。

他始终没能接近他，直到那一天。

那是个糟糕的一天，格兰芬多们闹得过了火，然后黑发男孩冲着红发女孩喊了句“泥巴种”。他思忖着那是不是真的——想来必定是的，通常人们在不明就里的情况下不会胡乱指责别人[12]。

那时他正走在去某座塔楼的路上——这是他的消遣方式之一，仰望星空，忘却尘世——然后他就被什么东西绊了一跤，倒在地上摔成一团。

理所当然地，他正想冲那个躺在走廊中间的白痴大声咒骂，却不料竟和黑发男孩面面相觑。

他马上就闭上了嘴，眨着眼（看着他）。

“我——”意识到自己正被注视着，黑发男孩的声音逐渐降了下去，“我——我认识你吗？”

“我不这么认为，”他回答道，理智迅速回归，“你在做什么？”

“只是……在等。”

“啊，”他应道，尽管他觉得这毫无意义。一阵尴尬的沉默在两人间蔓延，他不得不打破了它，“我正要去塔顶看星星。”

“哦，”男孩回道。

“是的，”沉默，“你要一起来吗？”

“我？”

“没错……？”

“我，呃，”黑发的男孩动了动，视线越过他看向墙壁，像是期待着能发生什么事似的。

“无论你在等什么，都不差这一会儿。”他试着让话语中的希冀不那么明显。

“我……对，没错，我想是的，”黑发的男孩说道，他们一同转身，朝着最近的塔楼走去。

“顺便一提，我是卢修斯·马尔福。”他若无其事地说道。

黑发的男孩回给他一个他并不理解其意的古怪眼神，但没有接话。

“你叫什么名字？”

“西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

***

“我为什么要关心……”哈利抱怨着，边跟着西弗勒斯一路穿过走廊，来到医疗室。

“因为我告诉你要关心，”西弗勒斯瞪了哈利一眼，说道，“现在马上，更正你的态度，波特。”

“更正我的态度，”哈利翻了个白眼，“从没人这么说过。”所幸的是，西弗勒斯无视了这句评价。“为什么他不能自己去拿吃的？”

“他被转化成了一个狼人，波特。”西弗勒斯斥责道，“有**_点_**同情心吧。”

“哦当然，”哈利挖苦道，“毕竟同情心对他的**_帮助大极了_**。”西弗勒斯叹了口气，没有说下去。**_也可能是因为他没话说了_**，哈利想。

有那么一瞬间，他希望西弗勒斯再说点什么，好让自己能重新考虑，但也就那么一瞬。

“我希望你不会和德拉科有任何冲突。”西弗勒斯停在医疗室的门口，对他说道。

哈利有些惊讶地眨了眨眼。

“什么时候我成了发起冲突的那一个了？”他问道。西弗勒斯哼了声，推开了门。

医疗室里空无一人，只有一张单人床，那还是哈利上次来的时候，卢修斯·马尔福给马尔福安排的。此时，马尔福正靠坐在自己的枕头上，喉咙附近的伤口几乎都愈合了，取而代之的是斑驳交错的暗红色疤痕，从喉咙处一直延伸到衬衣底下。马尔福的视线立刻就锁定了哈利，他的眼眶睁大了一秒，而后又眯了起来，露出一副微妙的表情——哈利并不想去解读。

“西弗勒斯，”年长的马尔福站在那里，视线在他们身上来回逡巡，表情和他儿子一样难以捉摸。“波特，我能帮助你做点什么？”

哈利走上前，把食物放到就近的床头柜上。然后他就退了回来，直盯向门口。毫无疑问地，西弗勒斯抓着他的衣领，阻止了他的撤离。他咒骂着，试图挣脱西弗勒斯的掌控——尽管他知道这是徒劳。

“我们带了食物，”西弗勒斯说道，“德拉科的药水要用完了，所以我带了更多过来。”

“啊，感谢。”年长的马尔福说道。他走近了几步，带着些莫名的——哈利并不想试着翻译的——紧张神情看向西弗勒斯，“西弗勒斯，介意我私下跟你说几句吗？”

“波特，”西弗勒斯的语气里带着命令。哈利不明白他为什么要搞得这么麻烦，如果他不想听的话，他可不会是什么乖乖听吩咐的人。“和德拉科一起呆着。”

哈利重重地叹了口气，好让人知道他到底有多么心累，但他还是点了点头。西弗勒斯松开了他的衣领，跟着年长的马尔福走出了医疗室，并带上了门。哈利“扑通”地倒在床上，伸手从他带来的盘子里抓了一颗葡萄。

“我以为那食物是为我准备的？”马尔福开口，语调上扬而傲慢。哈利耸耸肩，又拿了一颗。

“要知道，正常人都会回答别人的问题。”马尔福在床上挪了挪，埋怨道。哈利又一次耸了耸肩——事实上他**_已经在_**回答了。

四下一片寂静，马尔福又动了动。哈利吃下另一颗葡萄，用眼角的余光瞟了一眼马尔福，很快……

“你**_在_**做什么，波特?”马尔福突然开口，像是控制不住自己了似的。

“在试着离开，”哈利假笑道。他又从盘子里摘下一颗葡萄，放在手中把玩着，“你又在做什么呢，马尔福？除了，躺在这儿？”

马尔福的脸涨得通红，银灰色的瞳孔里闪着怒火。“我得提醒你我受了重伤，”他傲慢地说道，“我**_本就_**该‘躺在这儿’，不像你。”

“噢，可怜不幸的德拉科。”哈利叹了声，竭力表现出心碎的语气。

“别叫我德拉科，波特。”马尔福厉声道。

“为什么不，**_德拉科_**？”

“因为我不喜欢。”

“噢，我们都不想的，”哈利答道，“上帝知道，**_永远都_**不能让完美的小德拉科·马尔福感到不舒服。”

“滚开，波特。你根本就不了解我。”

“是的，我不了解。我也不想了解。”

“显然如此。”德拉科紧皱着眉，伸手拨开了脸颊旁的金发。

哈利看着他的动作，思忖着为什么马尔福的手还在颤抖，就仿佛他是竭尽了全力才能端坐在床上和他对话一般。他不知道马尔福到底忍着多大的疼痛——他拒绝将此表露出来——这倒让哈利有些扭曲地敬佩他了。

他本以为马尔福会对他的伤口大发牢骚，要求别人用银色的汤匙喂他吃饭——这样他就不用克制着自己了。

“让我问你点什么吧，”哈利开口，“**_你_**想了解我吗？”

马尔福犹豫了下，银灰色的视线在哈利脸上来回扫视，像是要从中读出点什么。

“如果我说是呢？”

“让我问问为什么？”哈利挑起眉毛。

“因为……”马尔福没有说下去，也许是不确定，抑或是不想跟别人分享理由。

哈利笑了笑，重新看向那盘食物。“瞧，”他笑得更肆意了，“每个人都别有用心。”

“然后呢？你是唯一的例外吗？”马尔福嘲弄道。

“如果有例外的话，那就不叫**_每个人_**了，不是吗？你怎么什么都不知道。”

“你怎么敢——？”

“我想西弗勒斯很高兴你还活着，”哈利打断了他的话，拿起新的一颗葡萄研究起来。

“什么？”马尔福眨了眨眼，“他高兴难道不对吗？”

“唔，**_我_**不关心，所以……”

“你总是这么混蛋吗？”马尔福嗤道。

哈利看着眼前的葡萄，眨了眨眼思考着。“也许，我没记录过。”

“什么？我没认真在问——”

“不过另一部分就很糟糕了。”哈利再次打断了他。

“什么叫**_另一_**部分？”马尔福皱眉看着他。

哈利朝他转过身，歪着头好奇地看向他。“你父亲没告诉你？”

“没告诉我**_什么_**，波特？”马尔福的怒意明显上涨。

哈利的眼神闪了闪，沉默地自我斗争着：**_他_**不该是那个告诉马尔福的人，对吧？如果连他亲生父亲都没有说的话；要是他这么做了，西弗勒斯一定会把他吊起来的；但是，总得**_有人_**告诉他……

“波特，“马尔福咬牙切齿地说道，”你最好现在就把你知道的东西告诉我，否则我对梅林起誓……“

哈利扬起眉，他怎么好拒绝呢？

***

“他们会杀了对方的，”卢修斯叹了口气，看着西弗勒斯关上身后的大门。

“或许，”西弗勒斯应道，黑色的眼睛转向卢修斯，“你休息了吗？”他仔细端详着对方的脸色，“看起来糟糕透了。”

“啊，”卢修斯疲惫地笑了笑，“看起来像被掏空了[13]，这是每个男人都梦寐以求的。”

他注意到西弗勒斯的脸涨得通红，但马上西弗勒斯就转开了脸，“我不是说——”

“你休息过吗，西弗勒斯？”他问道。

西弗勒斯缓慢地合了合眼睛，他回头看向卢修斯，嘴唇扭曲着笑了下，“我很好，不必替我担忧。” 他答道。

卢修斯确实很担心。他担心西弗勒斯那亘古不褪的眼袋，担心他那没人催促就不记得吃饭的坏习惯，更担心他对莉莉·伊万斯不曾消退的悼念情愫——就仿佛她昨天刚刚死去似的。

“当然。”卢修斯只这么应道，面上不露分毫。

“你要说什么，卢修斯？”

“要？什么都不需要，我想。我只是担心德拉科，我还没告诉他他被咬成狼人这件事。”

“什么？什么叫你还没告诉他这件事？”

“我——”卢修斯刚想开口，就被左臂传来的灼烧感打断了。他用手按着左臂烙印着黑魔标记的位置，然后抬起眼，紧盯着西弗勒斯——黑色的瞳孔里有着同样痛楚的神情。

“看起来黑魔王终于知道了他心爱的格雷伯克的死讯。”西弗勒斯的视线停驻在卢修斯的脸上，喃喃道。

“你得过去了，”卢修斯低声说着，甚至有些痛恨提出这个建议的自己，“你必须快些过去，否则他会起疑心的。”

“嗯，”西弗勒斯应声。他迟疑了下，复又开口说道：“帮我个忙，在我不在的时候，帮我照看一下波特。”

“波特？为什么？”卢修斯皱眉。

“哈利他……”西弗勒斯的声音沉了下来，他紧拧着眉——在他提到波特的名字的时候，卢修斯没有错过他语气中的关心——然后再次开口：“那男孩一个人时情况总不太好。”

他的视线又在卢修斯脸上停滞了片刻，卢修斯有种强烈的预感——西弗勒斯说的不仅仅是波特——但当他移开视线，这种感觉就消失了。西弗勒斯迈步向前，从卢修斯旁擦身而过。他们靠得非常近，近到卢修斯能闻到对方的味道——并不怎么令人愉悦，显然西弗勒斯又是好几天没洗澡了。卢修斯双手交叉在胸前，看着他消失在拐角。西弗勒斯从不是个注重生活细节的人。

“什？么！”德拉科的声音穿过医疗室传到他耳中。卢修斯叹了口气，放任自己在面对德拉科之前短暂地沮丧了一下。他就不该让他俩单独相处超过一分钟，德拉科的声音都快喊破喉咙了。

最终，他转身推开了医疗室的门，然后发现……并没有预期中的恐怖画面。波特没有倒在血泊之中，德拉科也没有在施咒，更没有什么可疑的绿色液体飞瀑四溅。相反地，哈利正坐在床上，面前放着一盘食物，手中则转着一颗葡萄，像是什么都不在意的样子。而德拉科也没有从**_自己的_**床上起来。他的脸上倒的确挂着副想要杀人的表情，但不幸的是，这怒火不是对着波特，而是冲着卢修斯来的。

“怎么了，德拉科？”卢修斯注意着没让声音里透出丝毫不悦。

“他说的是真的吗，父亲？”德拉科问道，“我会变成……一个……一个狼……”他像是被最后的词卡住了，他试了一会儿，终还是放弃了，只是看着卢修斯，仿佛在指望卢修斯能让这一切都结束似的。

“德拉科……”卢修斯含糊地说着，然后瞪了波特一眼。他都还没准备好，他怎么敢告诉他！

德拉科倒抽了口气，银灰色的瞳孔难以置信地大睁着。

“不……”德拉科轻声念着，摇了摇头，像是这就能让事实消失。

“我不敢相信你没告诉他，”波特说道，甚至没把注意力从手中的葡萄上挪开，“搞得好像拖得越久能越好似的。”

“没错，但你又懂什么，波特？”德拉科厉声道。他从自己的情绪中挣脱出来，怒视着波特。

“噢，我什么都不懂，”波特继续把玩着手中的葡萄，扭卷着嘴唇回答道，“我不懂被某个你**_从未_**想要的可怕命运强加在身上，搅得生活天翻地覆是什么感觉，”他的手猛地收紧，葡萄汁飞溅到桌上，“所以，我想我会去找下西弗勒斯，好让你能在安静中哀悼完那珍贵的纯血统的离去。”他站起身，把剩余的葡萄仍回到桌上。

“西弗勒斯已经走了，”卢修斯边说着，边仔细地观察着波特。他感觉他开始理解为什么每个人都想把这个男孩捆在身边了——他太不**_稳定_**了。“他被伏地魔召走了。”波特的眼睛转向他，里面似是有什么情绪一闪而过，但卢修斯没能捕捉到。

“哦，（你觉得）我在乎这个？……”波特挑起一边的眉毛，像是毫不在乎地反问道[14]。卢修斯忍不住眨了下眼，但波特只是假笑着，朝门口走去。

“西弗勒斯不想要你一个人呆着。”他说道。

波特迟疑了下，伸出的手在空中顿了顿。有那么一瞬间，卢修斯真以为他会走回来。

“西弗勒斯想要很多得不到的东西。”对方说着，然后打开门走了出去。

卢修斯侧过头，听着男孩离开的脚步声。他不太理解，是什么让这个魔法界的黄金男孩变得那么……充满敌意？和那么……垂头丧气？

“为什么你不告诉我？”德拉科的声音穿透了卢修斯的思绪。他转过身，克制着没让悲伤从眼底流露出来——德拉科最不需要看到的就是他的脆弱，情绪崩溃是他们彼此最不需要的东西，马尔福总能坚强地面对新的障碍。

“我正打算告诉你。”

“什么时候？”

“当你准备好了。”

“屁话，”德拉科厉声道。

“注意你的言辞——”

“我不，”德拉科愤怒地看着他，眼底泛着光，看上去像要哭了——卢修斯衷心希望不是如此，他着实希望他有把德拉科训练得比这更好些。“我以为你绝不会骗我。”

“我没有骗你，德拉科，我——”

“是的你没有，你做得比那更糟，”他抬起一只颤抖着的手，像是要触碰脖子上纵横交错的疤痕——卢修斯转开了脸，“你甚至不敢看向我！”

“德拉科——”

“出去！”德拉科大吼道。他从床上坐起来，发出痛楚的声音，“在下次你觉得有必要撒谎的时候，离我远点。”

卢修斯扬起下巴，咬紧了牙关——他不能斥责他的儿子，至少现在不能。

“很好，”他应道。

继波特之后，他也走了出去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [11] poutiness，好想翻成“别撅着嘴来烦我”——请直接带入斯拉格霍恩的照片里面LM的表情  
[12] that wasn't something one goes around accusing people of without knowing whether it was true or not.  
[13] "You look terrible." "Every man's dream, to be told he looks terrible,"   
[14] "And I care because…." Potter asked, raising an eyebrow as if he really didn't.


	5. 第五章: Deal Making 交易进行时

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【概述】卢修斯和凤凰社做了笔交易

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】片段一 涉及儿童虐待和隐晦的性侵（无具体描写）。

【正文】

有斯内普教授在屋子里的感觉并不一样。他不知道他是怎么说服佩妮和弗农让他住进多余的客房里的，但它的确发生了，在一场他不被允许参与的安静谈话之后。

在看到他住的壁橱时，斯内普教授撇了撇嘴，不过没说什么。而在看到他身上被弗农打出来的黑紫色淤青时，他看起来像有许多话想说——哈利猜他是在挑选用哪种方式揍弗农一顿——因为在那之后，弗农就不敢再打他了。他猜斯内普教授也同样和佩妮争吵过，因为过了一周后，佩妮在他面前说话都小心多了。然而他们仍旧找到了其他的、斯内普教授无从插手的方式来让他过得有如地狱——一如既往。

佩妮开始让他用沸水洗碗，哪怕他洗到双手通红并开始流血，她仍坚持说他没有达到她的要求。弗农则是命令他在天刚破晓时就起来，去整理他的商业报纸之类的东西，然后回到家里，又是一堆杂七杂八的活导致他半夜之后才能入睡。他总是精疲力尽，双手感觉火辣辣的，身体也徘徊在晕倒的边缘。但这仍要比以前好多了。

最让他感到糟糕的是看到斯内普教授眼底的沮丧——斯内普教授固执地认为他本可以做到更多事，然而他们彼此都知道这绝无可能。斯内普教授能在这里，对他来说就足够了。哪怕他浑身是刺，说话也从不客气，但比那更重要的是，他知道斯内普教授是真的在意他——也许他并不关心他，但他会在乎他身上发生了什么[15]。这种感觉很有趣，也很陌生。他本以为他曾体验过这种感觉——在同罗恩和赫敏成为朋友的时候——但他总觉得罗恩更像是他额上伤疤的朋友而不是他的，赫敏又对他过于专制和小心了，以致于他很难感受到她的关心。

他也开始真正认识到自己的强大。斯内普教授不是个耐心的人，但当他愿意的时候，他可以是个优秀的老师。虽然他的魔药学还是很糟糕，几乎把所有能炸的都炸毁了，但在没有了其他学生注视的压力、老师们因他的名字而对他成功的期待和赫敏持续不断的碎碎念之后，他终于开始理解并掌握斯内普教授所说的内容。

返回霍格沃茨前，他总觉得忐忑不安——事实证明这一预感是对的。斯内普教授必须要比他更早三天踏上返程，而这丝毫没有减轻他对返校的焦虑。

“我得走了，”在准备离开的那天清晨，斯内普教授说道。

“哦，”他应道。他知道魔药学教授并不希望他为此大哭大闹——虽然他很想那么做。

“我相信你会顺利度过这三天。”斯内普教授说道，他紧锁着眉头，仿佛连自己都不相信这句话似的。

“是的，先生。”

“那么，我先离开了。”斯内普教授转身向外走去。

有股情绪蓦地从他体内爆发出来——他不能单独和他们呆在这儿，他办不到！斯内普教授会理解的；他一定会的！

“等等！”他喊道，“斯内普教授，”他跑上前，伸手抓住对方那经年不换的斗篷，“请别留下我，求您。”

“波特，松开。”回答他的声音冰冷而强硬，斯内普教授的脸转向一旁，仿佛他（的恳求）不值一看。

他迟疑地放开了斯内普教授，放任光滑的布料随着他的离开而从他手中划落。12岁的那一年，他看着斯内普教授在他面前头也不回地离去，真正明白了心碎的含义。

多么有趣的事啊，四个字，撕开了一整个夏天才愈合的痂。

毫无疑问，他过得并不顺利。

那天晚上，他正在收拾碗筷——他自以为这很机智——一直忙到他觉得所有人都已经睡下了。然而这并没有奏效。

他感到有什么东西出现在他的背后，但还没等他有机会跑开，弗农就抓住了他的头发。他记得他的头被弗农压向前冲去，直撞上操作台，打碎了好几个盘子，然后才被扔到地上。他试着逃开，逃到除这之外的任何地方都行，但弗农肥硕的大手再次抓住了他的头发。他被拽了起来，视线直对上那双眯缝着的眼睛，和那张他极力避开的面孔。

“想从这爬出去，是吗？”弗农说着，唾沫飞溅向他的脸，“就像这整个夏天你做的那样。得了吧，我告诉你，这是你活该受的！你说对不对，啊？”弗农的手紧攥着他的头发，他只能痛苦地回视，“对吗？”

他点着头，沉默不语。

“乖孩子，”弗农的嘴都扭曲了，狠狠拽着他的手臂，“你和你那个教授做的那些事，我不用猜都知道。”弗农的手又一次向后扯去，这让他终于忍不住皱紧了眉，“正好，我想我能帮你逃出他的魔爪。”头发被松开，他猛地摔倒在地上，却不敢再趁机逃离。

“或者说，再也不会有人想碰你那被操烂的屁股了，懂吗？”

他看着弗农的手落在皮带扣上，他永远都不会忘记那种感觉。

***

卢修斯不喜欢邓布利多。也不喜欢凤凰社。

他不喜欢老人朝他微笑，询问他有关死去的妻子的情况，好像他真的关心她遭遇了什么似的；他也不喜欢疯眼穆迪用那只魔眼盯着他看，像是能从中窥破马尔福的所有隐秘；他最不喜欢他们看向他时轻蔑的眼神——他是个马尔福，一个纯血统，一个魔力强大的巫师，有着远胜于他们任何人的血脉传承和社会地位，但他们却胆敢表现得好像他低他们一等——他很想撇嘴嘲讽，甚至咒骂。

不幸的是，他也开始**_厌恶_**伏地魔了。

不，“厌恶”这个词远不足以形容。他被迫沦落到要向人摇尾乞怜——一个**_永远_**都不该出现在马尔福身上的词汇——的狼狈境地；他的妻子在他们自己的家里——一个本该拥有全方位保护的地方——被杀害；他的儿子更是被摧毁——恐怕也一并结束了马尔福家族的延续。不止如此，那或许还意味着他必须要同不喜欢的人一起合作——好吧，这点跟他以前经历的也差不多。

他正在邓布利多的办公室，和凤凰社差不多三分之一的可怜成员挤在一起。包括莱姆斯·卢平，米勒娃·麦格，疯眼穆迪和邓布利多自己。卢修斯一直要求等西弗勒斯回来再重新安排这次会面，但邓布利多却坚持要马上知道卢修斯想说的内容。于是他不得不坐在这里，在这个人生最乏味的会议上，听着他毫无兴趣的人说着他毫无兴趣的话。

“我为你的失去表示遗憾，马尔福先生，”邓布利多说道，“但我依旧不太明白是什么让你选择了我们？”

“原谅我擅作主张地认为你已经有了某些关于打败伏地魔的可行之策，”卢修斯回答道，“如果事实并非如此的话，恐怕我就得去巨人那边碰碰运气了，还是你更推荐我去找吸血鬼们？噢，我的失误，伏地魔已经把他们都招募了。”

“你无处可去这一事实很难成为我们信任你的理由。”麦格说道——好像这**_不是_**明摆着的事情似的。

“没错，”他答道，“感谢你提供了这么个强有力的证据，米勒娃。现在我知道为什么我们的会议必须要等你在场了。”

“好了，卢修斯，”邓布利多说道，“我理解你的挫败——”

“哦，所以也有个黑魔王把你唯一的儿子变成狼人了，是吗？”卢修斯挑起眉毛问道。邓布利多仍微笑着，像是没有因卢修斯的态度而感到丝毫冒犯。“敬请节哀，阿不思，我竟对你的不幸一无所知。”

“马尔福先生，恕我直言，”莱姆斯·卢平说着走上前来，好像他有什么权利来跟他对话似的，“疏远我们对你并没有好处，你和德拉科总会需要更多的帮助。”

“是的，”卢修斯撇了撇嘴，祈祷着之后用不着想办法把湿狗的气味从长袍上清洗掉，“不胜感激。”

“那么，问题来了，马尔福先生，”疯眼穆迪说道，“你想从我们这里得到什么？而你又能为我们提供什么呢？”

“哈，”卢修斯小幅度地笑了下，他在座位上放松了身体，双腿交叉，审视着面前的房间。这才是他能理解的对话。“这正是问题所在，答案也很简单。我想要保护我和我的儿子，作为回报，我将提供所有我所知的关于黑魔王的信息。”

“是什么让你觉得我们需要这个？”那个名字让麦格打了个颤，“西弗勒斯·斯内普——”

“——不会告诉你们所有的事，”卢修斯长叹了口气，打断了她的话，“啊，那不是他的错，一点儿也不。只是有些事情他**_不能_**告诉你们，毕竟伏地魔——”又是一个哆嗦，卢修斯不得不强忍住笑意，“——开始怀疑他了。而我，却不再有这样的担忧。”

“那是为什么？”卢平嘶哑地问道。

“你又在说什么，卢平？”他极力克制着撇嘴的冲动，问道，“你喉咙里那只蟾蜍让我听不清你的话。事实上，你看起来虚弱极了，为什么你不到……远离我的什么地方去呢？”

“马尔福先生，”卢平应道，语气平静得出奇，“你很清楚我为什么那么虚弱。你同样清楚这件事每个月也都会在你儿子身上发生。你没必要——”

“我儿子也会？”卢修斯装出惊恐的模样，回应道：“我想不会。真到你这副模样的时候，一个马尔福是永远都不会让别人看见的。”

卢平重重地叹了口气，好在他没有再争论下去。

“不过，我相信莱姆斯的问题是合理的，”邓布利多说道，“为什么你会这么说？”

“我有我的理由，”他的手紧握在手杖的顶端，冷笑着答道，“顺便，为什么要对一份礼物吹毛求疵呢，邓布利多？” 他像是毛遂自荐般摊开手掌，“无论怎么说，我都是来提供帮助的。”

他们相互交换了个紧张的眼神，像是不知道该怎么处理这一情况。

随后，邓布利多转向卢修斯。

“我想我们的协议达成了，马尔福先生。”

***

西弗勒斯一动不动地站在房间的角落，看着黑魔王不停地挥砍着一张马尔福的全家福。他依旧不确定黑魔王为什么心烦，因为显然撕毁照片里德拉科和卢修斯的笑容并没有让他舒心多少。

“格雷伯克**_死了_**，”他咆哮道，挥动魔杖又（在照片上）加了一笔，“怎么会**发生**这种事！”

众人沉默。

西弗勒斯希望这只是单纯的反问。

“**说话！**”黑魔王转过身，朝着面前的一群食死徒吼道。

但显然不是。

“格雷伯克走在我们前面，主人，”有人走上前来。

西弗勒斯没有费心思去辨认他们的身份，他并不想知道在接下来的一分钟里尖叫的是谁。

“**愚蠢!**”黑魔王吼道，他举起魔杖，毫不犹豫地给了面前的人一连串钻心剜骨。

西弗勒斯面无表情地看着这一幕，等着黑魔王停止施咒。最终，他的确停下来了，那个食死徒艰难地起身离开，消失在人群里——大概是回到了他最初站的位置。

“主人，”西弗勒斯走上前，开口说道。

“什么事？！”黑魔王嘶嘶地说道。蛇一样猩红的眼睛充满恶意地盯着西弗勒斯，这让他确信自己做了个错误的决定。

他紧咬着牙关，强迫自己把思想收敛起来。

他该感到恐惧，该渴望着帮助他的主人，没有别的什么。他不能想到卢——不对。他该感到恐惧，该渴望着帮助他的主人，没有别的什么。他的脑子里容不下其他东西。

“说话，西弗勒斯，”他的主人沉声说道，看上去像是被他脑海里呈现的内容安抚住了，“我们都在等。”

“我知道卢修斯和德拉科在哪里，主人。”他说着低下了头，像是无法再忍受主人的视线似的。

“哪儿？”黑魔王嘶嘶地说着，立刻又朝西弗勒斯走近了几步。

西弗勒斯马上抬起了头，看向黑魔王，并回放了过去几天里有关卢修斯和德拉科的记忆。在向黑魔王展现自己记忆片段的时候，他小心地避开了自己的情绪和任何与德拉科的伤口有关的部分。

“噢，所以他们在霍格沃茨。这个懦夫，跑去向邓布利多寻求庇护，像是邓布利多能拯救他们似的。”

西弗勒斯垂下头，准备撤回原位，希冀着今晚不会再和黑魔王有任何交集。

“等等，西弗勒斯，”他嘶声道，“我还有个任务给你。”

***

德拉科醒来的时候，有人正在冰敷他的喉咙和胸口。他知道那人在用水以外的什么东西，以某种方式减轻了他伤口处的疼痛——这感觉就像在天堂一样——他忍不住保持着闭眼的姿势享受这种感觉，直到头顶上温和的声音把他从轻松的氛围中拉了回来。

“我知道你醒了，”那个声音说道。声音很温和而体贴，显然是男性的。考虑到西弗勒斯从来都不会这样触碰他，而他还在生父亲的气，那么就只剩下——

德拉科猛地把自己从那只还在轻柔地用冷敷布按压他皮肤的手下挣脱了开来，他睁开眼，视线牢牢对上那双冷漠的、只属于哈利·波特的祖母绿眼睛。

“你在做什么？”他推开波特的手，厉声问道。

“我在照料你的伤，”波特答道。他挑起眉毛，仿佛（自己的行为）再正常不过，而德拉科才是那个奇怪的人。

“为什么？”

“你还没痊愈。”

“所以……？”

“难道你不痛？”

“那不是重点！”德拉科怒气冲冲地说道，他感觉他们一直在兜圈子。

波特重重地叹了口气，他摇着头，像是对谈话失去了耐心。

“这些伤口必须要处理，否则可能会重新裂开，甚至交叉感染，”波特盯着手里的布，低声嘀咕着，“我确信西弗勒斯要做这些的，但他还没回来，而我不想在他回来时听他说教。”

“西弗勒斯还在伏——**_那个人_**那儿？”

“这很正常。”波特应道。他的视线向上停驻在德拉科的脸上，凝视着德拉科，像是要从他的眼神里看出些什么。

“但这不是过了很久了吗？”德拉科避开了波特探寻似的目光，问道。

“如果有事发生的话，我们会知道的。”波特耸了耸肩，视线又一次落回到手中的敷布上。

他们就这样坐着，几分钟后，波特手中拧着冰凉的敷布，像是沉浸到了自己的思维中去，这让德拉科感觉不舒服极了。最终，就在德拉科鼓起勇气，打算逼问该死的波特为什么还呆在这的时候，对方抬起头看了眼时钟，起身道，“你该喝你的魔药了。”

“我感觉很好，”德拉科马上回道。他不相信任何波特给他的东西。

“那就随你吧。”波特说道。但他还是走到西弗勒斯的黑色魔药袋旁，从中拿出两瓶药水，放到德拉科的床头柜上，然后才坐回到他旁边的位置。

“你怎么还在这？”德拉科脱口而出地问道。

“不在这儿还能在哪？”

“我……什么？”德拉科眨了眨眼睛，没能理解这句话的含义，更别说想到合适的反驳了。

好在波特像是没有理会这个。“为什么你会生你父亲的气？”他问道。

“什么？”

“非要我说的再直白点吗，马尔福？”他嘲笑道。

“少装聪明了，波特，”他冷笑，“我只是不明白为什么你会在意这个。”

“谁说我在意了？”波特耸肩，“也许我只是好奇。”

“好奇什么？”

“他只是试图保护你。”

“所以就在我的命运上撒谎，是吗？”

“不，”波特回道。他直视着德拉科的眼睛——这让他很想移开视线——他从没见过这样的波特，认真到令人紧张……和那么坚定。波特总是把自己掩藏在讽刺和愤世嫉俗的态度之下，但此刻，他像是见到了真正的哈利·波特。而德拉科不知道自己该怎么应对他。

“那并不能让一切都变好，但有时候，当人们想保护你时，就会做些愚蠢的事情。他们觉得不告诉你就意味着你不会被伤害，但那最终只会让你伤得更深。”

“说的好像你知道似的，”德拉科低声说道。话音刚落，他就知道自己说错了。波特的脸马上就沉下来了，取而代之的是德拉科在过去同校的五年里再熟悉不过的尖锐嘲讽。

“我不知道？”波特从德拉科床边的座位上站起来，嘴唇卷出一个扭曲的笑容，“也许是，也许不是，但那都无所谓了。”他像是要转身离开，然后顿了顿，保持着背对德拉科的姿势说道：“喝你的药吧，德拉科。你还没死呢。”说完，便踩着安静的脚步离开了。

德拉科对这个不那么像“格兰芬多的黄金英雄”的波特更好奇了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15] 原文一段话用了三个care：the one thing he knew before anything else was that Professor Snape actually cared. Maybe he didn't care about him, but he cared what happened to him.


	6. 第六章: How to Pretend 如何伪装

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西弗勒斯归来，德拉科有客来访。

【正文】

在历经了他舅舅对他所做的事情，又三天之后，当他终于返回到霍格沃茨时，他周围的每个人都显得那么愉快，那么轻松。但他实在是太累了，累得什么都不想理了。他又累又痛，却仍要假装自己很好。每走一步，他都能感觉到他舅舅在他身体上——在他的身体内——留下的痕迹，他厌恶这种感觉。他舅舅对他所做的事情让他感到肮脏，他甚至不敢让斯内普教授看到他，他害怕对方会看出什么。

当他救了贾斯廷，他所得到全部回应却是猜疑和轻蔑。他已经厌倦了做一个怪物，即便是在魔法世界，他仍旧成功地变成了一个怪物。他还是不明白为什么“能够和蛇交谈”会是件错误的事情，他第一个真正的朋友就是蛇——这一点就连大厅里的那条蛇都觉得困惑。

但是，别人不这么认为。

因为他的能力，他从一个英雄变成了恶魔，哪怕是他的“朋友们”都一脸怀疑地看着他。

唯一不曾改变对他的态度的人是洛克哈特，但他试着让自己离对方越远越好。某些人只是想要利用他的名声，他判断得出来——虽然他巴不得这所谓的“名声”能赶紧消失，好让他能清静下来。

这一年就这么持续地进行了下去。

第一个被攻击的是洛丽丝夫人。他听到了这一切，他听见蛇怪在墙壁中穿行，听见它锁定了它的猎物，听见洛丽丝夫人飞速地转身，以至于只能从水里看到它的身影。他听见一声愤怒的尖叫，而随着它的再次撤退，什么声音都没有了。

当他离开洛克哈特的拘留室，他转身朝着洛丽丝夫人尸体的另一个方向走去。会有人发现它的，但那不会是他。他已经厌倦了战斗。

毫无疑问地，每个人都怀疑是他做的。他一定就是斯莱特林的继承人——至于他根本不属于斯莱特林学院这一事实？那没什么好在意的。甚至是他的“朋友们”也相信了那些谣言。无论他们怎么说，他都能从他们眼中看到真实。所以赫敏和罗恩逐渐疏远了他，他们致力于调查清楚发生了什么，而他却只想要一个人呆着。

学校离被关闭越来越近了，但说实话，他一点儿也不关心这个。他不是在这个地狱，就是在另一个。所以，他选择专注于自己的学业和生活。他缓慢地超过了赫敏，成为了各个学科——魔药学以外——的第一名；他也没有去理会周围的任何人——如果他们不希望他出现，那他就不会出现。他已经厌倦了伪装成另外的模样。

这样的生活一直持续到他被需要的时候。他总是被需要的，他不会被允许过平静的生活，尽管每个人都恨他。

他知道赫敏被石化了，是的他当然知道。只是他们已经没有那么亲密无间了，所以当发现罗恩第一个来找的人是他时，他感觉意外极了。但随即，红头发的男孩说出的第一句话就打消了他的惊讶：“哈利，我需要你的帮助！”

他叹了口气：“帮助什么？”

“我们发现了密室。”

“罗恩，你知道——”

“我知道你不想和这事扯上任何关系，”罗恩打断道，“但那是金妮 ，哈利。你不能什么都不做!”

“金妮？”他眨了下眼睛，他对金妮被石化这件事一无所知，“金妮怎么了？”

“斯莱特林的继承人把她带进了密室，”罗恩回答道，“只有蛇佬腔才能打开它。”

于是他不得不跟他一同出发了。他们先去找了洛克哈特，等发现他的无能之后，他们就放任他昏倒在了那里，两人钻入扭曲的隧道，朝着霍格沃茨底下深处走去。他不知道赫敏和罗恩是怎么发现这个入口的，他也没有去问——如果不是为了金妮，他一开始就不会出现在这里。

“我不知道我们要面对的是什么，”罗恩咕哝着，“赫敏没能查出来。”

“是蛇怪，”他回答道。

罗恩突然停了下来，紧张地看向他。

“哈利，你不是——你知道的——你不是斯莱特林的继承人，对吧？”罗恩轻声问道。

他停下来，回头给了罗恩一个高深莫测的表情，然后才继续朝前方挪动着。他很想说“是的”，很想转身离开，让罗恩自己听天由命。他想做很多事情，但他知道他不会那么做，他也不能那么做。然而如果位置互换，他知道罗恩是会那么做的。

“如果我是的话，那对你来说就已经太晚了，不是吗？”

他们没花多长时间就找到了密室的主厅，看上去几乎所有的隧道都指向那个方向。而他们弄清楚发生了什么的时间甚至比那更短，当金妮奄奄一息地躺在地板上时，汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔向他们解释了一切。他瞪大了眼睛，罗恩更是喊了出来。这就是那个“连名字都不能提的人”在成为“连名字都不能提的人”之前的模样。他很想知道到底是什么让他的内心变得如此邪恶，以至于他能放任自己杀害一个家庭，一个婴儿。

汤姆·里德尔说自己对他感到好奇——不，并不是对他，只是对他还是个在襁褓里的婴儿时他所做的事。和其他所有人一样，对方好奇的只是他的伤疤。但他觉得这也挺公平的，因为他也只是好奇汤姆·里德尔的名字，和它能够变换成的样子。

最终，汤姆·里德尔释放了蛇怪。罗恩决心同蛇怪奋战，但他拒绝了。那是个活着的生灵，主人的邪恶并不是它的过错。他更在意那本日记，它在逐渐侵蚀着金妮的生活。

当然，西弗勒斯曾教过他毁灭一个黑暗神器的最佳方式就是用蛇怪的毒液。在意识到这一点之后，唯一的问题就在于引导蛇怪前往正确的方向，然后赶在它咬下去之前把这本小小的黑色日记本放进它的嘴里。无论是蛇怪还是汤姆·里德尔都没有注意到这本日记的出现，直到汤姆·里德尔化为灰烬，而蛇怪也重获自由。

“_离开，_”他命令道，“_你将不会伤害这里的任何一个人_。”

蛇怪盯着他看了一会儿，然后滑进通道，消失了。

“你说了什么？”罗恩低声道，他因恐惧而战栗着——是和之前不同的另一种原因。

他懒得回应。

他们告诉他金妮活下来了，告诉他他做得很好，告诉他学校现在安全了——尽管他们都很遗憾他没能抓住蛇怪——说到这的时候，罗恩给了他一个古怪的眼神；他们告诉他其他的受害者很快就能被解除石化状态。

但他实在是疲惫到不想理会了。他转过头，对上了斯内普教授的视线。然后，自他回到学校至今，他第一次哭了。

那显然和汤姆·里德尔、或者蛇怪、或者被石化的人们都毫无关系，所有人都惊呆了，但斯内普教授似乎理解了他。他用双手抱起他，带着他走出了医疗室。他（指斯内普）什么也没有说，因为他们彼此都清楚，无论他说什么，那都无济于事。

***

德拉科躺在床上，对着天花板沉思。不，他不是在思考，因为他没什么可思考的。波特绝对是错的，他的父亲也错了。但尽管如此，他依旧无法阻止这些话语在脑海中回响——“ 有时候，当人们想保护你时，就会做些愚蠢的事情。他们觉得不告诉你就意味着你不会被伤害，但那最终只会让你伤得更深。 ”祖母绿的眼睛是那么坦率和真诚，德拉科确信他从未见过别人像那样看着他，更别说是波特了。

_ ——但那依旧不意味着他就是对的。 _

德拉科固执地认定着，更是自我鼓励般点了点头。

他父亲对他说了谎——不，倘若德拉科对自己足够坦诚的话，这并不是他纠结的问题所在——真正让他困扰的是他即将转变的事实。他的父亲是那么愧疚，愧疚到甚至不敢看向他脖子处的伤痕，更别说告诉德拉科它们意味着什么了。

他叹了口气：他真该自己把真相推测出来的。但他当时太累了，也太悲痛了。他猜过，他只是不**_想_**知道——就像他父亲一样——但那并不能作为借口。在下一个月圆之夜，无论他愿不愿意，他还是要转变成狼人。

门被打开，德拉科立刻坐直了身子，利用门口那人进入视野前的几秒钟，迅速让自己变得体面。而等他意识到是谁来探望他之后，他感觉自己的嘴角都扭曲了。

“ 德拉科，”莱姆斯·卢平微笑道，“你感觉怎么样？”

“好极了，”德拉科狐疑地眯起眼睛，回道。

“好了，德拉科，”卢平的笑意收敛了些，“我知道你这段时间并不好过，但……”

“是的，”德拉科打断道，“你现在可以走了。”

“但我是来帮助你的，”卢平继续接了下去，就好像德拉科从未打断过他的话似的。他走上前，在德拉科床边的椅子上坐了下来，和蔼地看着他——这让他不安极了。

“我不需要你的帮助，”他答道。他的发音古怪而陌生，每个单词都卷曲着。

“你现在这么想，但满月来临的时候呢？你知道自己该怎么做吗？”

“我想我会搞清楚的，”德拉科本能性地露出了犬齿，朝对方吼道。

但马上他就坐了回去，极力吞咽着。他**_不能_**表现得像个动物一样，之前在波特身边时他都能控制住自己，为什么——

“因为我也是狼人，”卢平开口打断了他的思绪。

卢平的身体前倾，手臂朝他的方向抬起，像是要触碰他似的——德拉科马上咆哮了起来——卢平叹息着缩回了手，“你控制不了这股冲动，是因为我也是狼人。和人类呆在一起时会容易些，但当满月的来临，这样对他们反而更加危险。”

“感谢提醒，”德拉科冷笑道，“现在你可以走了。”

“德拉科，或许你不愿意承认，但你需要帮助，你需要一个这方面的同伴。”

“我很好。”德拉科紧咬着牙，不耐烦地说道。

“好吧，”像是真心对这次谈话的结果感到失望一般，卢平叹了口气，停止了（交谈）。他站起来看着德拉科，“如果你改变主意了——”

“我不会。”

“如果——你总能找到我的。”

“那毫无意义。”德拉科回道。

“会有的。”卢平轻微地笑了下，说道。

***

黑魔王扣留西弗勒斯的时间比往常更久，他专注地搜寻和翻阅着西弗勒斯脑海中的每个角落，又在西弗勒斯提取出的有关卢修斯和德拉科的部分上反复排查。这让西弗勒斯感到精疲力竭——无论是身体还是精神上的。要在那么长的时间内保持住精神上的欺瞒，这几乎是不可能的任务，但他还是设法办到了。他总是有办法做到的。

最终，黑魔王满意地让西弗勒斯返回了霍格沃茨。踏出飞路网的瞬间，他几乎要瘫倒在地。如果不是卢修斯一把拉住，他的脸应该已经埋进地毯里了。

“西弗勒斯!”卢修斯倒吸了口气，他双手环过西弗勒斯的腰，赶在他摔上地板之前拉住了对方。

西弗勒斯哼了声，却没有花力气让自己站起来。卢修斯的身上太暖和了，在这样的晚上，他的体温总是显得特别暖和。

“可他妈算是回来了。”卢修斯抱怨道。

西弗勒斯突然想笑起来。卢修斯**_从没有_**说过脏话，在这点上他总能克制住自己——好吧，他不想克制的时候除外。

“我的床，卢修斯，”西弗勒斯低声道，“我需要休息。”

“当然，”卢修斯在西弗勒斯的重量下直起腰，回道。

卢修斯并不是个温柔的人，从来都不是，但他用比所有人都快的速度让西弗勒斯触碰到了他自己的床铺，比起其他可能的贴心举措，这一点反而更让西弗勒斯心生感激。但等他爬进自己的床时，他连感谢都没有说——那没什么意义，无论他有没有表示感谢，卢修斯都会在这里。他只是把被子拉过肩膀，然后看向卢修斯。

长长的浅金色头发披散下来，与众不同的银灰色眼睛正锁定在他的身上。

“发生了什么事？”西弗勒斯问道。

“为什么一定有事发生？”卢修斯挑起一边的眉毛，反问道。

“你的头发散下来了，”西弗勒斯说道。这是卢修斯为数不多的几次披散着头发，他的头发像波浪般披散在背上，有的垂落在脸颊旁，可能已经纠缠成一团，等着他去打理——显然是发生了什么让卢修斯心烦意乱的事情。

“啊。”他只能给出这样的回答。

“你还记得我们年轻的时候吗？那时我们真的相信黑魔王鼓吹的一切。”过了一会儿，西弗勒斯低声道。

“你从未相信过他，”卢修斯回道，他的视线投向远处，避开了西弗勒斯，“你加入食死徒只是因为伊万斯。”

‘_不，_’他想，‘_我加入是因为你让我加入。_’但他没有说出口，也永远都不会说出口。尤其是纳西莎的死亡还没过去多久，不论他愿不愿意承认，卢修斯都还在为她哀悼。

“也许。”

“而且，谁说我**_停止_**相信他所说的一切了？也可能我仍相信纯血统的优越性，认定麻瓜们该是我们的奴隶。”

“那么为什么你会背叛他？”西弗勒斯缓慢地眨了下眼睛，看着他问道，“为了尊严？和麻瓜出身的人一起工作难道不是比黑魔王更有损你的尊严？”

“哼，”卢修斯傲慢地嗤笑了声——这副表情总能成功惹怒他，“为什么你**_坚持_**称呼他为黑魔王呢？他究竟是谁的主人[ lord ] ，西弗勒斯？”

“作为一个价值观不曾改变的人，你的态度令人玩味。”

“或许吧，”卢修斯撇了下嘴，重新将目光聚焦回西弗勒斯，“然而我注意到你回避了这个问题。”

“ ** _ 或许 _ ** ，”西弗勒斯危险性地眯起眼睛，回道，“因为你已经知道答案了。”

“畏惧也是一个弱点，西弗勒斯。”

“噢？那么，告诉我**_你_**并不害怕黑魔王，卢修斯，”他回道，怒意更深了。作为回应，卢修斯转开了脸。西弗勒斯继续道：“至少我并不害怕承认自己的畏惧。”

又是一阵沉默，他知道卢修斯就要走了。西弗勒斯跨过了他们之间心照不宣的那条界限，他把卢修斯逼得太紧，逼着卢修斯承认那些他并不想承认的事情，拖着卢修斯卷入自己的世界。这就是他的说话方式，也是他们的相处模式[16]。

“我得告辞了，”卢修斯动了动，低声说道。西弗勒斯僵硬地点了点头，却仍躺着没有做任何动作——他知道卢修斯清楚从这出去的路。

又一会儿之后，卢修斯起身朝着门口的方向走去，但只迈了一步就停下了，“波特身上发生了什么？让他的情绪变得这么不稳定？”他问道。声音虽然平静，却还是像一个子弹般打穿了西弗勒斯的头颅，回荡在房间里。

“我不知道该怎么回答这个问题，卢修斯。”西弗勒斯说道，声音是如出一辙的平静。

卢修斯转过头，神情复杂难辨地看向他。随后，他再次点了下头，便离开了。

  
**** <strike></strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [16] It was his pattern. Their pattern.


	7. 第七章: To Break a Heart 心碎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 西弗勒斯给了哈利一些忠告

【正文】

进入霍格沃茨的第一年，在他和卢修斯成为朋友之后，他发现对方和他想象的截然不同。说不上是魅力惑人，但卢修斯总有办法让他心甘情愿地做任何事——只要用那双银灰色的眼睛看着他。这并不正常，从没有人能让他这样——好吧，莉莉除外。

他不愚蠢，他知道自己正越来越迷恋这种感觉。但无论他怎么努力尝试，似乎都无法让自己远离卢修斯，更别提另一个当事人还总“帮倒忙”。在早上他要离开餐厅前，卢修斯会喊着他的名字，询问他的周末安排——就差直接鼓励他和他呆在一起了。他实在难以理解这种行为，他是个一年级，更是个彻头彻尾的失败者，卢修斯本该离他这样的人更远一些。

卢修斯是纯血，他不是；卢修斯很富有，他不是；卢修斯相当美丽，但他……不是。他怎么也想不明白，卢修斯这么做是为了什么。

这还不止。当他一点点远离莉莉，他和卢修斯却走得越来越近。他被引诱着陷入那个大男孩的世界，无法逃离——是真的想要逃离吗？他不确定。

当夏天来临，他期望着他们——无论算什么——的关系可以顺势终结。他不需要什么解释，只要结束这段联系就好了。然而事与愿违，几乎每一天，他都会收到卢修斯的来信，偶尔还会附带他们一家人去度假时买的礼物。

他错愕极了。他试着用自己所有的脑细胞去思考，一个纯血统能够从他们所谓的友谊中获得什么，但却想不出合理的解释。特别是有一次，他拒绝给卢修斯回信，结果却接到了一封吼叫信，大喊着他的失礼。为此他还收获了托比亚的一顿毒打，自那以后，他再也没犯过同样的错误[17]。

尽管如此，当他们踏上下个学期的返程时，他依旧警惕着卢修斯——而这似乎极大地惹怒了七年级的首席。

“你没必要坐得那么远。”卢修斯的视线跨过整个车厢，生气地看着他。

“你其他的朋友们呢？”他克制着想要后仰的冲动，回问道。他和卢修斯的对话总是没法好好结束。

“在附近，”卢修斯摆了摆手，措辞含糊地说道，“现在，坐到这边来，西弗勒斯。”

他犹豫了片刻，思忖着如果拒绝的话，卢修斯有没有可能放过他（让他一个人呆着）。最终他叹了口气，向那个大男孩屈服了。他站起身，穿过车厢狭小的空间，坐在离对方差不多一英尺远的位置，凝视着墙壁。卢修斯叹了口气，把一只手臂搭在他肩上，拉近了他们间的距离。他一下子就绷紧了，他不明白为什么卢修斯总会像这样触碰他，他实在无法理解，卢修斯到底想要什么。

“为什么每次我一碰你，你就表现得好像我要做什么糟糕的事情似的？”卢修斯问道。他的嘴唇轻触着他的耳垂，声音落入他的耳中，（显得那么）轻柔而甜美。他的紧张更甚了，整个人都颤抖着。

“我……”他迟疑了，卢修斯挑起眉，一脸期待，“我不明白你为什么这么做。”

“我做什么了？”

“所有的一切——触碰我，和我交谈，给我写信。这对你有什么好处呢？”

“这对……”卢修斯眨了眨眼睛，像是从未设想过这一可能。他皱着眉，把胳膊从他肩上放了下来，整个人仿佛还沉浸在震惊里，“你怎么可能不明白呢？”

“这是什么意思？”他眯起眼睛。像是他的反应很有趣似的，卢修斯立刻就笑了。

“意思就是，如果对我而言有什么好处的话，那就是你。”

“什么？”

“正如我所说，”卢修斯轻笑着，“我喜欢你，西弗勒斯。这很难理解吗？”

“但你有很多朋友，为什么是我？”他的眉头紧锁着，不知为何，他总觉得自己被嘲笑了。

纯血脸上的笑容消失了，他叹了口气，“你不是——”卢修斯顿了顿，像是突然想到了比这更好的答案，“人总是需要许多不同类型的朋友，不是吗？”他反问道。

“我想是的，”他答道，却仍心有疑虑。

“好极了，”卢修斯回答。他再次朝他微笑起来，只是这一次，笑意并未抵达他的眼底，“所以，（我们）是朋友，”卢修斯朝他伸出手。他犹豫了一下，这才伸手和纯血统相握。就目前而言，和卢修斯“做朋友”这件事并没有对他造成伤害，反而确确实实帮到了他，他有什么理由不继续呢？

“是朋友。”他确认道。

卢修斯的笑容立刻就消失了，他放下手，转头看向窗外。在他们抵达霍格沃茨前，卢修斯再没同他说过一句话。而自那以后的很长一段时间里，卢修斯都没有再碰过他。

***

西弗勒斯醒来的时候，有人正在用冷布擦拭着他的额头。那感觉过于美好，以至于他耽误了许多时间去假装那是卢修斯轻柔的抚摸——那当然不是。在黑魔王破坏式的摄神取念后，哈利像这样照顾过他太多次了，他不可能认错。

西弗勒斯仍旧不太理解，为什么那么尖锐的人有时候也会变得温柔。他知道哈利从未被温柔的对待过，照理说他本不该会知道如何照顾他人。坦白地说，在他看来，这孩子没有变得比他自己还糟糕就已经是个奇迹了。

“我睡了多久？”他眼也不睁地问道。

“我不知道，”哈利叹了口气。额上的湿布被取下，他听到拧水的声音，紧接着，一块新的湿布被放在了他的额头——（被湿敷的）舒适感让他几乎要呻吟出声。“你回来的时候我没在，你该喊我的。”

“卢修斯在这。”

“哈，”哈利回道，他听得出男孩语气中的嘲讽，“完美无缺的纯血先生可没费心照看您是否安好。”

“那是我的错，”西弗勒斯说道，“我惹他生气了。”

“你一直都在惹**_我_**生气，”哈利的声音疲倦而不悦，“但我还在这儿。”

“卢修斯和你我不同。”

“当然，显而易见。”哈利嘟囔着拿走了他额头上的湿布。

一阵沉默过后，西弗勒斯突然意识到还有另一个马尔福亟待他的关心。他刚坐起身，就被头部传来的剧烈晕眩感逼得躺了回去。哈利冲他挑起眉，用指尖点了点他的太阳穴。

“德拉科的伤口需要治疗。”他嘶声说道。

“我已经弄好了。”

“你？弄好？”西弗勒斯狐疑地扬起眉。他难以想象哈利会去到任何靠近医疗室的地方，更别说是为了那个他坚决厌恶的德拉科，“为什么？”

“你可以说是同情。”哈利耸了耸肩。

“同情，你说真的？”西弗勒斯紧盯着他，“告诉我实话，波特。”

“谁说不是呢？”哈利低头回给他一个微笑。他的嘴唇满是恨意地扭曲着，几乎能把所有看到的人吓跑。但这对西弗勒斯不起作用——他每次看镜子都能看到同样的表情。

“12岁之后你就没有同情过任何人。”

“那我真是个白痴。”

“我不是那个意思。”西弗勒斯叹了口气。

“你可以有那个意思。”

“别转移话题，波特。为什么你要帮德拉科？”

沉默。

哈利将视线从他的脸上移开，盯着窗户不语。他的目光投向远方，脑海中涌现着一些他本不该有的念头——如果西弗勒斯能控制他的思绪的话，绝不会让他有这样的想法。

“哈利，”西弗勒斯轻声喊道，试图将男孩从自己的世界中拽回来。

“我太累了，西弗勒斯，”哈利回道，眼睛仍一动不动地盯着窗户，“我厌倦了总是战斗。”

“你知道你别无选择。”

“是的，”他应着，盯着窗户的眼睛里开始涌上怒意，仿佛那窗户就是造成他所有难题的元凶似的，“是的，我知道。这世界需要该死的救世主，我他妈烦透了总是为那些我永远无法改变的事情生气。”

西弗勒斯不知道该怎么回应。他想他该劝哈利不要为此生气，劝他接受命运，但他知道如果换成他站在男孩的立场，他也绝不会接受（这样的劝诫）。见鬼，他做不到。

“那跟德拉科有什么关系？”

“德拉科的心里充满了怒意、战意和恨意，”哈利的视线并未从窗户上移开，苦笑道，“他却还没有厌倦。当我在他身边时，我能……我们两人都会让他足够生气。”

“你在利用他。”

“是的。”

“那并不健康，”西弗勒斯叹了口气。但哈利只是毫不在意似的哼了声——或许不是完全不在乎，但他已经有很长一段时间没去在乎过健康这类平凡的小事了，他更关心的，是生存下去。

所以西弗勒斯只能用他唯一的武器去劝阻哈利，让他相信他有可能会因此心碎——他们彼此都很清楚，如果内心再次受创，哈利就活不下去了。“如果你被吸引了呢？”

“我不会，”哈利沉着脸地回道，“我的心早就不再像那样运作了，”深绿色的眼睛回望向他，“你知道的。”

“那德拉科呢？”西弗勒斯继续问道，他感觉自己就像在打一场必输的战役。

“他是个纯血，他永远都不会让自己爱上像我这样的人。”

“人们并不总能控制自己会爱上谁，哈利。”

“是吗？”哈利哼了一声，眼睛看着西弗勒斯的脸，“我觉得这挺容易的。也许你该尝试一下，在你陷入和卢修斯·马尔福注定无止境的单恋之前。”

“你不知道自己在说什么，”西弗勒斯厉声道，黑色的眼睛里闪着危险的光芒。哈利却只是挑了挑眉，眼里不带丝毫歉意。西弗勒斯叹着气重新靠回了枕头上，闭上了眼睛，“为什么你总那么混蛋？”他问道。

“有趣的是，德拉科几乎问了我同样的问题。”

“噢？那你的回答是？”

“我告诉他我没注意过。”

“你为什么要撒谎？”西弗勒斯睁开了一只眼睛，看着哈利脸上若有所思的表情，问道。

“因为那与他无关。”

“你都要做个（渣了他的）混球了，那当然与他有关。”

“你该休息了，”这是他得到的唯一的回答，“伏地魔把你的脑子伤得不轻。”

“很好，”西弗勒斯叹道。他听着哈利起身朝门走去，踩在石板上的脚步声安静轻悄——他的脚步声总是很轻，一不留神便容易错过。

“波特，”西弗勒斯在他离开前喊住了他，眼睛仍紧闭着。

“怎么了？”哈利重重地踩了一脚地板，问道。

“试着别伤德拉科的心，行吗？或许看上去不像，但他并不像你那么坚强。”

“他的心有多坚强，我真不在乎。”哈利马上回道。下一刻，大门被坚决地关上了。

***

卢修斯坐在位子上，回答着校长抛过来的一个又一个问题。他不耐烦极了，在毫无回报的情况下，邓布利多还指望能从他这获得多少东西？他可不会就这么安心呆着，相信所有的一切都会被顺利安排——想来邓布利多也不会这么看他——除非有更明确的东西表明他和德拉科会被照料妥当。

“伏地魔对霍格沃茨的计划是什么？”邓布利多问道。卢修斯朝着桌子对面的那人怒目而视，显然对方**_的确_**指望着卢修斯能告诉他一切。他向后靠在椅背上，瞪着邓布利多，耐心终于告罄。

“这些都好说，邓布利多，但我需要**_一些_**保证。”

“我理解，卢修斯，”邓布利多回道，那双眼睛里透出的恼人光芒从未改变，“但我们的交易内容是，你需要提供信息，来换取我们所承诺的保护。”

“我今天已经给了你足够的信息了，”卢修斯强忍着怒气，嘶声道，“现在，我要求得到我的保证。”

“卢修斯，”邓布利多叹了口气，像是遭受了多大的欺骗似的，“我还不能给你任何保证，还需要一阵子，魔法部才能批准你整个学年都留在这里。至于你的儿子，他已经入学了，自然还是继续上学。”

“他会拥有他自己的房间，”卢修斯坚持，“而我**_将会_**留在这里。”

“我会尽我所能地实现这一点。”

“行吧，”卢修斯从校长办公桌前的椅子上站起身，“在你做到之前，我不会提供任何其他的信息。祝您愉快，校长先生。”他嘲笑着离开了。

——这老糊涂，他觉得他可以把卢修斯·马尔福当个废物似的利用吗?

卢修斯走下几道楼梯，还没真正想清楚要去哪里，就发现自己已经站在了地窖入口。他知道他该回去查看德拉科，但他也清楚，他儿子愿意和他说话的可能性非常之小。在一个马尔福感到自己被怠慢之后，他不会忘记，更不会这么快就忘记。

他停在了西弗勒斯的房间门口，犹豫着是否要进去。他们最后的谈话并不愉快，然后他就把头痛、半昏迷状的西弗勒斯扔在了他自己的床上，头也不回地走了。是的，西弗勒斯的确惹恼了他，但这并不是个合适的理由。他向前迈了一步，又匆忙向后退了几步——大门突然被打开了，差点撞到他脸上。

哈利·波特走出大门，翠绿的眼睛在看到卢修斯的瞬间冷了下来。他眯起眼睛，立刻就用脚把大门狠狠关上了。

“您需要什么？”他问道，声音低沉而充满恶意。

“不，”卢修斯回道，声音仍旧平静而不露情绪——这男孩还吓不到他，“我只是来看看西弗勒斯。”

“他在休息，我想您可以换个时间再来。”波特说着，人却站在门口一动不动，“或者再也不来。”

“啊，那就好。他刚回来的时候身体状况很糟糕。”

“是的，”波特的眼睛眯得更厉害了，“我注意到您为改善他的病情做了很多工作。”

卢修斯抑制着面部肌肉的抽搐，刚想说些什么，就听见波特又开口了，“那么，如果您没什么事的话？”他一动不动地站在那儿，暗示道。

“我……”卢修斯迟疑地开口，“你和德拉科说过话吗？”

“是的。”

“他看起来怎么样？”

“依旧在生你的气，”波特答道。他站在那儿直面卢修斯，肩膀看起来像是比之前更加紧绷。

“你觉得他有这个权力？”卢修斯问道。他是真的好奇这个问题，他怎么也想不明白。

“是的，”哈利回答。犹豫了会儿，他看着卢修斯开口道，“德拉科还没死呢，别像对个将死之人似的对他。”

卢修斯看着这个男孩，眨了眨眼，他不理解他想说什么。他并没有把德拉科当成一个死人来对待，他只是在保护他。

“现在，”波特出声打断了他的思绪，“如果没别的事……”

“我——是的，当然。”卢修斯回想着哈利·波特对他儿子的评价，转身向着来时的路走去。当他撤离西弗勒斯的门口，背上还能觉察到男孩投注的目光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [17] 应该是指“拒绝回信”这个错误；


	8. 第八章: To be Noticed 引发关注

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 学生返校

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】轻微的性侵描写

【正文】

13岁生日的那一年，他得以不用在德思礼家呆满整个暑假。他不确定斯内普在其中具体做了什么，或许是向邓不利多展示了那些他痛哭流涕的记忆画面；又或许是展示了斯内普不在的那三天里，德思礼一家对他身体造成的伤害；更或许，只是或许，斯内普展示给邓布利多的是德思礼一家对他心灵上的创伤。

鉴于邓布利多看向他的眼神，他丝毫不觉得意外。

不管怎么说，他都不在乎。他太疲惫了。那些关慰只会让他从骨子里感到受伤；而那种伤痛只会让他更加疲惫。他已经厌倦了“感到疲惫”。

当然，他们还是要在德思礼家呆上一阵子。斯内普向他解释了所有的一切，包括血缘保护和他需要他母亲的守护。当听到他母亲给他留下的所谓保护的时候，他极力克制着没让自己冷哼出声。

斯内普甚至不让德思礼一家盯着他看，但那无济于事。他依旧会感觉弗农的双手还在他身上——肥胖的手指划过皮肤，猴急地扒着他的牛仔裤。他在绝望与痛苦中哭喊，却没有任何人来——他也没真指望过会有人来。

当弗农出现在房子里，他连嘴巴都不想张开，更别提说话了——这或许会让斯内普感到沮丧，但他忘不了弗农用那肥胖的手捂着他的脸、阻隔他呼吸的模样。弗农把全身的重量都压在了那只手上，像是真怕他跑了似的；又或许弗农只是不堪忍受他的哭泣声，如果是这个原因的话，那倒没法怪他了。

最糟糕的是晚上。无论斯内普怎么做，他都还是能看到有身影在黑暗中来回走动，还是能感受到有双手在撕扯着他的衣服，还有那些声音——那声音永远在嘲笑着、辱骂着、向他索要着他不想给的东西。

斯内普甚至试过和他一起休息，他横躺在门口的位置，以确保没人能在他不知情的情况下出入。那多少起了点作用，但依然无法阻挡噩梦的光顾。他拒绝服用无梦药水，自（那件事）之后，他就无法忍受有任何外来的东西进入到他身体里。他能感受到自己的眼袋正不断增大，变得越发糟糕。他知道斯内普在担心他，尤其当他在斯内普的课上睡过去，并怎么也叫不醒的时候。倒也不是说他什么都没学到，毕竟他不是个差生，只是他也回不到去年那时候的学生模样了。

终于到了离开的时间，斯内普神情冷淡地命令他收拾好自己的行李，他什么也没问，就这么照做了。他不关心自己最后会住在哪儿，只要不是和德思礼一家都行。

他们一大早就离开了这栋房子，连再见都懒得说。他觉得他们（指德思礼）也并不在乎他去了哪儿——好吧，除了弗农会觉得他自己遭受了特别的虐待之外。

斯内普伸出了他的胳膊肘，有些期待地低头看向他，但没有做多余的触碰他的动作。

他有些不安地动了动，然后试探性地伸手抓住了斯内普的手肘。他知道幻影移行，他不是不知道斯内普动作的含义，只是一想到要触碰别人，他还是会感到不舒服——即使那人是斯内普。

他们幻影移行，然后“砰”的一声落在人行道上。他立刻就松开了斯内普，附身大口喘着气。他把一只手按在额头上，试图阻止身体的颤抖，但失败了。“等你准备好了再说，波特。”斯内普说着，有些不耐烦地在他身后挪动了下。对方的声音让他平静了下来，连颤抖都轻微了些。如果斯内普都能装得若无其事，他自然也能。

“当然，”他站直了身体，答道。

斯内普满意地点了点头，带他走过街道，停在一座小庄园面前。那是一堵深色的砖墙，红木的大门上带着深褐色的装饰。他觉得这房子还不错，但真正引起他注意的是房子的花园。它的面积很大，占据了整个前草坪，有的部分甚至还长得超出了栅栏。它触动了他，有股情绪在肋骨间雀跃——自从弗农碰了他之后，这还是他第一次感受到来自心脏的震颤。

“斯内普？”他安静地问道。

“怎么。”

“这是谁的房子？”他问。他害怕答案，是的他意识到他**_的确_**害怕这个问题的答案。他不希望斯内普随随便便把他丢在什么人那里，然后返回霍格沃兹，就好似他只是斯内普任务清单上的又一项琐事。

“这是我的房子，哈利，”斯内普回答，黑色的眼睛一动不动地看着那栋房子。他清了清嗓子，又清了一次，然后动了动脚，像是感觉不自在极了，然后才继续开口说道，“能进去了吗，我得带你去你的房间。”

“为什么我要住在这？”

“因为总得有人照顾你，”斯内普说着，便顺着小路朝房子走去，“而那人恰好是我。”

他心里的那束光突然亮了起来，但很快就又熄灭了。他低下头，跟着斯内普朝他的庄园走去。

虽然斯内普阴沉、严苛，偶尔还有些刻薄，但几乎可以肯定的是，他永远都不会打他，也永远不会触碰他，更不会逼他干活一直忙到双手出血。只是显然对斯内普而言，他仍然是个负担——不会比德思礼一家对他的评价好多少。

***

当霍格沃茨特快列车到达的时候，哈利正把自己蜷成一团，呼呼大睡着。他栖息在他最喜欢的那棵树的最顶端，爪子勾着木头，以免自己摔下来。而那个该死的引导员却在森林旁吹响了哨子，差点没把哈利吓得半死。

他（被惊得）跳了起来，浑身的毛都炸开了——当然，这也意味着他的爪子松开了——他意识到自己被甩出了树枝。不用多说，他在空中翻腾着跨过重重障碍，最终“嘭”地落在了地上——这可不是什么愉快的体验。

他真讨厌极了那个造谣说猫在降落时总能四肢着地的人，那根本就不是真的，即使是带着斑点的尖耳山猫[18]也不行。现在他又学会了一件事，那就是别在树上睡觉。其次，他还得学会找个能睡觉的地方。

他又一次听到了火车的汽笛声，轰鸣的声音在他胸腔里震荡。他烦透了人群，现在的城堡里总共就10个人，他一点也不想有其他人加进来。哈利伸了个懒腰，无声地宣判了自己的命运。如果他现在不行动起来，就会错过人们下车的时间，然后邓布利多就会把他拉到一旁，来次“特别”谈话[19]，那他可就**_真_**有得抱怨了。

他开始沿着林中的某条小路慢跑，双脚轻踩过落叶。他在森林的边界处停了下来，深呼吸了口气，想象着自己的变形。对他来说，相比于变形成山猫的形态，返回人形总要花上更多的时间——**_想着_**回到他从未期盼过的生活这点实在太难了。最终他还是成功做到了，皮肤下的骨头不断变化，皮毛逐渐转换为衣物。重新学着用两条腿走路并不是什么舒服的经历，好在他很快就掌握了它。没过多久，他就站在了火车旁，看着霍格沃茨的学生开始陆续下车。

卢娜·洛夫古德是第一个看见他的人。她挥了挥手，脸上那副古怪的眼镜上下跳动着。他向她点了点头，然后背过身去，希望她不会走过来跟他交谈。幸运的是，她似乎接收到了这一讯息。那个女孩或许有些疯疯癫癫的，但并不愚蠢。再说，哈利也不会因为她相信一些疯狂的事情就责怪她。如果带上这些眼镜，说着是独角鲸引发了战争就能够免除他的所有困扰，那他也会这么干的。

格兰杰和韦斯莱最后走了下来，尽管他希望他们能动作快些，但他们总是走在最后。一直站在这儿总让他感到厌烦，每个人都盯着他看，但他却不能朝他们扔东西。格兰杰走到他面前，一如既往地用前脚掌摩挲着地面（踟蹰着）。他走到一边，拒绝给她任何拥抱他的可能。

“哈利，”她温柔地笑着，“你看起来还不错。”

“是的，”他应道，勉强扯着嘴角，露出一丝微笑，“谢谢。你也是。”

“我们可以走了吗？”韦斯莱问道，哈利点了点头。

他们三个人自己坐了一辆马车，主要是因为哈利当着身后那些学生的面“砰”地甩上了门。哈利的视线扫过拉着马车的夜骐，假装自己看不见它们——毕竟正常人都是看不见的。

“你过得怎么样？”他们刚坐下，格兰杰就问道。尽管她就坐在他的对面，但她还是觉得有必要前倾着身体，入侵他的私人空间。为什么会这样？他难以理解，却又不能把她推开——当他那么做的时候，人们总会感到冒犯。“你的暑假过得怎么样？”

“我在信里说得还不够多吗？”他嘟囔着，忍住了嘲讽她的冲动。作为一个足够聪明的人来说，她总是容易问些愚蠢的问题。

“哈利，你在信里几乎什么也没说。”韦斯莱学着格兰杰转身凑近他，说道。哈利控制不住地（推开了他们），猛地从他们身边撤开，坐回到自己的位置上。

“噢，哈利，”格兰杰倒吸了口气，她向后挪了挪，双手抱着头。

“你看不到我们再关心你吗？”韦斯莱坚持道。

不，没有，他真没看到。他们不是他的朋友，已经有很长一段时间不是了。甚至早在哈利开始尽可能地应付他们之前，他们就已经不是了。他们对他感兴趣，只是因为他的名字和伤疤，就像其他所有人一样。那时他就从他们眼里看见了这一点，现在依旧如此。

“没什么好担心的。只不过是漫长的一天，就这样。”

“但是——”

“噢，瞧，”哈利打断道，“马车停了。”他用力推开门，把格兰杰和韦斯特留在了车厢里，让他们自己清理头绪。不幸中的万幸，现在他总算有个绝佳的理由能忽视他们的存在。

他沿着小路慢慢走着，从其他人的车流中穿行而过，无视掉那些想要和他说的人。在漫长的时间后，他终于成功溜进了大厅，坐在格兰芬多桌的最尽头，以求能在宴会中途逃走。然而，几乎是这个念头刚出现在脑海，西弗勒斯就朝他看了过来，眉头紧锁。哈利也皱着眉头怼了回去，难道西弗勒斯还真指望他会在这呆满全程？他衷心希望西弗勒斯对哈利这个角色的妄想不至于**_太_**过。

过了一会儿，格兰杰和韦斯莱也进来了，一脸怜悯地在他旁边坐了下来，就好像这样能让他感觉好受些似的。差不多是他们刚坐下来，分院仪式就开始了。哈利没仔细听，他不关心谁被分去了哪个学院，只要他们别打扰他就行。

接着，邓布利多站了起来，马上拉去了大家的注意力。他向前举起自己地双手，让所有人看到了枯死的那只。学生们立刻窃窃私语，一些人指着邓布利多，还有一些人只是震惊地看着。

“发生了什么？”格兰杰转向他，低声说道。他只是耸了耸肩，仍看着邓布利多。老人微笑着继续说着话，像是什么都没发生。格兰杰皱起眉，但一会儿后，她还是把注意力集中回了前方。

“今年，我们将迎来一位新职员，”邓布利多用那只完好地手挥向桌子，“马尔福教授将在这一年担任黑魔法防御课的职务。”

随着卢修斯·马尔福起身鞠躬，又一阵窃窃私语爆发了。哈利扬起眉毛，他竟没注意到卢修斯一直坐在教授席后方。但不得不承认，为了确保卢修斯能呆在霍格沃茨，让他加入教授队伍是个合理的方案，尽管这很冒险。

“什么！”韦斯莱惊呼，“**_他_**来教我们如何防御黑魔法，那简直是笑话——他看起来更像来**_教_**我们黑魔法。”哈利忍住了翻白眼的冲动，他将目光转向斯莱特林的长桌，捕捉到一双银灰色的眼睛。

显然韦斯莱不是唯一一个对此感到不满的人，德拉科·马尔福怒视着礼堂那头的人，先是他的父亲，然后又转为瞪着哈利。他刚能勉强走出医务室，喉咙和眼睛上还满是伤痕，（这样的情形）换做其他任何人，都一样会愤怒的。

哈利看穿了伤疤背后的痛楚，也看出了德拉科的疲惫。他发现自己正无意识地卷入其中。他**_不该_**关心德拉科的生活，或是他还有没有生他父亲的气。他之前从没关心过这种事情，但看着那双沉郁的银灰色眼睛，他却感觉内心深处有什么在暗暗涌动。

他等着这股情绪过去，等着它一去不复返——就像以往那样——但这股情绪始终在他胸口涌动，促使他持续盯着那个金发的脑袋。

他没对西弗勒斯说谎：他并不关心德拉科，也拒绝关心他。

但如果他说的不是真话，为什么他会一直盯着礼堂那头的人看——即使德拉科皱着眉，背过身去了——好吧，没人需要知道这点，除了他自己。

***

整个宴会期间，西弗勒斯都坐在自己的位置上吃着晚餐。他的头痛极了，一心只想从这离开。但他能走吗？不，他不能。那个受他管辖的讨人厌的男孩好好呆着了吗？不，他没有。哈利·波特花了整整十分钟的时间盯着礼堂那头的德拉科·马尔福，像是**_试图_**引起别人的注意似的。如果西弗勒斯坐得更近些，说不准会给哈利的后脑勺一巴掌[35]。好吧，当然，他不会那么做。他还没有头痛到犯下那样的错误——尽管他确实**_很想_**那么做。

最终，哈利还是移开了视线。他的眼睛向上瞥了眼西弗勒斯——差不多就半秒钟时间——然后站起身，头也不回地走出了大厅。

“他那么做没问题？”在哈利离开后，卢修斯挑起眉毛，低声说道。

“说得好像他在乎似的。”西弗勒斯哼了声。

“他那眼神又是什么意思？”

“说得好像我知道似的。”

“他没跟你说？”卢修斯问道，明亮的灰蓝色眼睛看向他。西弗勒斯马上就把视线移开了。自上次卢修斯把半昏迷状态的他扔在房间里（自己走了）之后，这还是他们第一次对话——还不是因为卢修斯要为那件事解释些什么[20]。恐怕在卢修斯的意识里，他没做错任何事情，他可能根本没想过西弗勒斯会感到不快。

而西弗勒斯也的确没有。他不在乎卢修斯不跟他说话，也不在乎卢修斯曾爱过纳西莎——从很早以前开始，他就不在乎这些小事了。

“他说了，”西弗勒斯叹了口气，“我只是由衷地怀疑他告诉我的是否是真相。”

“好吧，青少年们是会这样的。当你想着提供帮助的时候，他们却会把你扔进地狱的深渊。”卢修斯面不改色地把叉子放下来，和盘子碰撞出“啪”的响声。

“德拉科出什么事了，卢修斯？”

“嗯，”对方眨了眨眼睛，像是感觉这问题很荒谬，“当然没有。德拉科很好。我们之间好极了。”

西弗勒斯抑制住了想要戳破的冲动——他没问他们之间怎么样，他问的只是德拉科。

“他的私人寝室怎么样？”

“很好，”卢修斯答道，再次把目光移开了，“他很喜欢。”

“那你呢，卢修斯，黑魔法防御课教授？”

“我怎么了？”

“你讨厌小孩。”

“不，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯的嘴唇抽搐了下，他继续看着前方的大厅，答道，“是**_你_**讨厌小孩。我跟他们的相处从来都没有问题。”

“你一直都有问题，”西弗勒斯说着，边小心地在盘子里切着一块肉，“或者说，直到纳西莎想要个孩子之前。”

有那么一瞬间，他很想给自己的后脑勺来一下。卢修斯还在悼念他的妻子——即使他拒绝展露在外——他怎么能说出这样的话？

“随你说吧。”卢修斯回道，唇角的弧度降了下来。

无论西弗勒斯做了什么，在他身旁的时候，卢修斯总是皱着眉，连微笑都欠奉。

西弗勒斯痛恨注意到这点的自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [18] bobcat短尾猫，第二章也提到过[his short bob-like tail]  
[19] Dumbledore would pull him aside from one of his 'special' talks 原文是form，我用for的逻辑翻了；  
[20] Not that Lucius was about to say anything about it.直译是“并不是卢修斯想解释什么”，但那么翻译的话，这整句话就会显得特别突兀，结合逻辑，我翻译成对前句话的补充了。


	9. 第九章: How to Hate 恨意难消

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利救了德拉科

【正文】

入学的第三年，他被困在打人柳下，面对着卢平和西里斯，听着他们竭力为自己辩护。他们坚持认为西里斯是无辜的，老实说，这一立场的确令人同情。他应该要在乎这件事，他该拥护并敬爱着他的教父，然后意识到只要他愿意，西里斯总会在他身边。

——是的，他（西里斯）本可以这么做的，但他没有。

相反地，西里斯·布莱克选择了向小矮星彼得——或者虫尾巴，或者随便叫什么都行——进行复仇。哪怕在逃离阿兹卡班之后，西里斯有试图帮过他吗？有试着联系他吗？没有，他把他留在了姨妈姨父那，哭泣、瑟缩而空虚着，就因为这对西里斯来说更方便。

卢平就更差劲了，他这一整年都在想办法骗取他的信任。他还记得他被摄魂怪吓坏了的时候，他去向卢平求助。他本该去找斯内普的，这样他就不会那么依赖卢平了。但他没去找斯内普，因为那时他还心痛着，他觉得他对斯内普毫无意义。

所以，卢平帮助了他。卢平辅导他、同他交流、聆听他的倾诉，从没有其他人这么做过。然而卢平从始至终都知道西里斯·布莱克——那个本可以成为他的救赎的男人——就呆在城堡外围。他知道的，他曾直视过卢平的眼睛，他知道对方说谎了。当斯内普告诫他不要相信卢平的时候，他该听进去的。

“也许他是真的关心我，”这是他当时的回答。他只是无法接受“可能没有人会在乎他”这一事实。

“卢平是别有用心。”斯内普回道，黑眸森冷得让他想颤抖——他记得他当时还想着卢平从不会这么看着他。“他不关心你，哈利，他只关心他自己。”

“你根本不知道。”

“我知道没有毫无代价的爱，”斯内普回答，“不管我们有多渴望它存在。”

他该听进去的。他本该知道得更清楚些——不，他的确知道的。他只是忘记了。

他不会再犯同样的错误。

所以，他站在斯内普身后，眼神空洞地看着西里斯·布莱克和莱姆斯·卢平。他让斯内普用咒语击昏了布莱克，然后把他放到了摄魂怪底下。卢平没有加入到战斗中来，因为满月就要来了。幸运的是，在一切发生之前，斯内普就把他们赶出去了。

当邓布利多告诉他，现在有个机会能救出西里斯·布莱克的时候，他拒绝了。他对这机会不感兴趣。要他说的话，他会让西里斯·布莱克接受摄魂怪之吻，让他烂死在阿兹卡班里。或许他没有犯下被指控的那些罪名，但他依然身负罪孽。所以，赫敏一个人去了，她坚持认为她不能袖手旁观。他猜是赫敏救了布莱克，但他没有去问。

他无视了罗恩和赫敏向他投射来的不敢置信的眼神。他们无法理解，他们想不明白为什么他会对本该敬爱的人如此冷漠。

但西弗勒斯理解了。他（西弗勒斯）坐在床尾的位置，看着他哭泣。他哭，不是因为难过或者不安，而是因为愤怒。这是他有生以来，第一次真心实意地感到愤怒。也是人生中第一次，他感觉他理解了伏地魔。

如果有机会的话，他也会毁灭这个世界的。他会烧毁这整个世界，让所有伤害过他的人都死去。他会看着他们燃尽成灰，然后走开。他不会再讨好他们，因为他们不配。

“这种感觉会消失吗？”他仍躺在病床上，呜咽着问道。西弗勒斯只是看着他，黑眸若有所思。“这股**_恨意_**，它会消失吗？”他再次问道。他需要一个答案，他需要它，好让自己得以喘息。

“最终会的，”西弗勒斯回答。

“那会好受些吗？”

“不，不会，没好多少，”他停顿了下，“因为那时候你就只剩下筋疲力尽了。”

“我恨它！”他冲着对方咆哮，“我恨他们！我恨邓布利多！我恨医院！我恨这世界！我恨你！”但西弗勒斯并没有退缩。“我恨——”他打了个嗝，再次伸手捂住了脸。

西弗勒斯没有说话，黑的眼眸疲倦而沉稳。西弗勒斯伸手安抚着他的背——这成了压垮他的最后一根稻草。他不值得这样的善意——他的叔叔向他表明了这一点，同校的学生们也都这么认为，即使是他的教父都不愿与他有任何瓜葛。西弗勒斯明知道他有多么肮脏、多么没用，却依然愿意和他接触。

“我恨这种感觉。为什么非得是我来承受？为什么……是我……”他用指甲按在脸上，想要抓破它、撕裂它，他想要尖叫和恸哭，但他也知道他不会那么做——至少当西弗勒斯在的时候不会。“我恨我自己。”

“我知道。”西弗勒斯仍用手安抚着他的后背，平静地回答。

***

“你的房间怎么样？”卢修斯问道。他侧着头，像是真在关心这事似的。德拉科的眼神闪了闪：无论他喜不喜欢他的房间，他父亲都无所谓，他们都知道这点。

当发现他拒绝回话后，卢修斯的眼睛眯了起来——这动作极大地激怒了德拉科。说来有趣，曾经他每看到父亲眯起眼睛，都会被吓跑；而现在，他却只感到愤怒。

“德拉科——”

“我劝你有话快说，”德拉科打断道，目光坚定地看着卢修斯。噢，他知道他父亲讨厌他情绪外露的样子，但现在他不在乎了。他只想让他父亲**_知道_**他有多愤怒，让他知道自己有多受伤。“因为我真的不想再多看你一眼。”卢修斯的嘴唇绷紧了。有那么一瞬间，德拉科真觉得他父亲会朝他咆哮。但卢修斯放松了下来，只是继续用那股不赞同的目光看着他。

“好极了，”卢修斯缓慢地说道，彻底控制住了自己（的情绪），“如果你需要我，你知道我在哪。”德拉科哼了声。卢修斯的视线中透出危险的讯息，转身从德拉科身边离开了。德拉科的绝大部分怒意也跟着卢修斯远去了，这让他感到空虚。他后退了步，靠在墙上，深深地叹了口气。

距离他被咬伤那天已经过了几个星期，他能感觉到自己身体内的变化。每过去一天，他都能感觉到满月在逼近，在召唤着他心底那只焦躁不安的野兽。他打了个寒战——不是因为他害怕。是的，他不害怕，他只是……紧张。这是他第一次变身，他猜那该是很痛苦的。尤其是每个人都想逼他喝下狼毒药剂，然后把他锁在某个房间里——就像他们对卢平做的那样。梅林啊，那听起来……太可怕了。

“噢，”熟悉的女声传来，“看看这是谁。”

德拉科偏过头，仔细打量着狮子狗似的面孔，烦躁地皱了皱鼻子。“烦别人去，潘西。”

“噢，你已经没得玩了，小龙，”她说着走近了些，身后跟着西奥多·诺特，两侧站着文森特·克拉布和格雷戈里·高尔，德拉科知道他有麻烦了。“谁让你父亲背叛了那个连名字都不能提的人，和其他所有人。”

“没错，”西奥多走上前，向着墙壁的方向用力推了把德拉科。德拉科直起身，傲慢地回视着面前的两人。“我父亲跟我说了所有的事，你全家都是叛徒。”

“我更倾向于我们是从一个疯子手里逃生。”德拉科回道。

“你怎么敢！”潘西冲上前，扇了他一巴掌。德拉科眯起眼睛，准备着反击回去。

“都这时候了，德拉科，”西奥多径自闯入他的私人领域，训斥道，“你确定你想这么做吗？”德拉科的视线转向对方身后的斯莱特林们，他们面带残忍地微笑着。

“有趣，”西奥多笑得更夸张了，他伸手抓住了德拉科的校服。德拉科想摆脱他，但文森特和格雷戈里突然出现，抓住了他，把他甩到了后面的墙上。“我和潘西等了很久才等到你一个人，这样我们就能好好跟你玩玩了。”

德拉科感觉自己紧张地咽了口水，他做好了挨打的准备——毫无疑问，那会发生的。

“你到底打算在这做什么，诺特？”一个新的声音出现，把所有人都吓到了。西奥多和潘西转过身，瞪大了眼睛看着波特——后者正站在一套盔甲旁，背倚着墙，手中转动着魔杖，像是有些无聊地看着他们。

“我们只是开个玩笑，波特，”西奥多说着，便迅速远离了德拉科。紧跟着，文森特和格雷戈里也在西奥多的示意下放开了德拉科，一起退得远远的。

“嗯……”哈利挑了挑眉。他没有动，只是继续靠着墙，四下打量，像是整个人都放松了似的。但是那群斯莱特林们却显得惊慌失措，汗流涔涔，不安地挪动着。“只是玩笑？”波特最后说道，“我看着马尔福可不像是在享受这个玩笑，”翠绿色的眼睛转向德拉科，审视地看着他，“你是吗？”

“我……”德拉科试着开口，声音却像进了沙子似的。于是他清了清嗓子，再次说道，“我不需要你的帮助。”

波特怒极反笑，笑容缓缓展开，冷漠而残忍。

“这不是帮助，”波特答道，重新将目光转向那群斯莱特林，“而是给这群蠢货的二次提醒——我说过什么来着？要是再让我看见你们像这样**_看着_**别人，我会做什么？”

“拜托，”潘西突然走上前，压低了声音恳求道，“求你，我们不是故意的。”

波特双手抱臂，低头看着她，眼中毫无怜悯。德拉科打了个冷颤，波特看上去……他看上去就好像即使潘西在他面前倒地死去，他也不会有丝毫在意。

“你们是故意的，”波特喃喃道。他突然握紧了魔杖，指着潘西，像是要对她施咒，“你们一直都是故意的。你们讥讽，你们伤害，你们践踏！你们高高在上，永远都不会为（别人的）痛苦悔恨半分——[21]”波特的声音突然停下了，他死死地攥紧了魔杖，指关节泛白，眼帘下的阴影里满载着愤怒与痛苦。德拉科突然非常担心，他怕波特会往潘西身上扔一个不可饶恕咒。

“波特，”德拉科平静地开口。波特猛地看向德拉科，眨了下眼，又眨了下，这才像是终于从恍惚中清醒过来。他低头看着面前的潘西，她仍颤抖着。

“离我远点，你们这群家伙。”他吼道。那群斯莱特林照做了，他们迅速撤出走廊，消失在了视线里。波特背靠着墙，仰头凝视着天花板。他的姿势跟德拉科之前的十分相似，唯一的不同就是当波特抬手拨开脸颊旁的碎发时，他的手臂颤抖得厉害。

“我从没见他们这么慌过，”他说，“你对他们做过什么？”

波特从喉咙里挤出一声低笑，“可能是曾把潘西变成一只蟋蟀。”

“什么？但是……如果那真发生过，我怎么没听说？”德拉科眨着眼睛，结结巴巴地说，“你怎么逃过惩罚的？”

“没那么难，”波特耸了耸肩，“邓布利多和西弗勒斯当然知道，但邓布利多不敢惩罚我，西弗勒斯给了我一次禁闭——不过我猜他挺高兴我这么做的。”

“噢，”德拉科应道。他挪了挪脚，不知道该怎么处理这些信息。通常情况下他都会走开的，无论波特出了什么事，那都跟他无关。但波特**_刚刚_**才帮过他——不对，波特可不只是帮了他那么简单。而且波特靠墙的姿势——双手紧握，仰着头——看上去像极了德拉科之前的心情。德拉科穿过狭小的空间，跟着靠在了波特旁边的墙上。

“你想要什么？”波特动也没动地问道。

“为什么我非得要些什么？”德拉科回答。波特转头看向他，脸色惨白，眼睛红得像是马上就要哭出来似的。德拉科突然彻底搞不明白波特了，如果他真这么脆弱，为什么要表现得像是对什么人或事都漠不关心的样子呢？如果他真那么容易被击垮，又为什么要表现得不可一世呢？

“你这么快就忘了我们的对话了，德拉科？”波特冷笑道。他的嘴唇扭曲着，形成一个难看的笑容，就像是他能看透德拉科对他的想法似的，“**_每个人_**都别有用心[22]。”

“是吗？”德拉科挑眉，不为所动，“那么你呢？”

“什么？”

“你为什么帮我？”德拉科解释道，“而且听起来，你从那些白痴手底下救出来的人不止我一个。我还以为你不会管这些呢。”

“我不知道，”波特想也没想地回道。但这没能阻止德拉科继续盯着他，因为德拉科**_知道_**他没说实话。

“那么，你为什么不继续走开，或者睁只眼闭只眼？”他继续问道。波特沉默，只是继续瞪着他。“那跟你对他们说的话有关吗？有人曾经伤过你？”

“你什么都不知道，”波特厉声道，他向后缩了缩，像是被德拉科（的话）刺痛到了。

德拉科停住了，他没料到波特会是这样的反应。从波特看向他的眼神判断，如果他现在再进一步，他们的关系只会后退，他得想办法解决波特的紧张情绪。

“你说得对，我不知道。”他努力让自己的声音变得温和。但不幸的是，波特似乎看破了他，眼睛里闪着受伤与愤怒——愤怒德拉科还能理解，但是受伤？他不明白。

“你为什么这么想知道，马尔福？”波特倏地从墙上抽离，问道，“你想嘲笑那个大难不死的男孩？想知道我所有阴暗的小秘密，好把它们卖给报纸？”

“波特——”德拉科跟着他站起来，但波特突然出现在他面前，前倾着身体压在他身上，闯入了他的空间。颈侧感受到属于波特的气息，德拉科的心脏急剧跳动起来。

“让我告诉你个秘密吧，德拉科。”波特低声说道。他的声音低沉，充满了怨恨。“每个人都别有用心，你也不例外。”

然后，波特推了把德拉科，把他撞向墙壁，继续瞪着他，“你没打算了解我，所以别问。”他转身，朝着那群斯莱特林的反方向大步走开了。

德拉科叹了口气。

波特说错了。他确实想了解。他只是不明白自己**_为什么_**想了解。不是因为关心，是的，他肯定不是关心。他只是好奇——好奇是什么将波特这样的人打败得那么彻底，也好奇同样的事情会不会在自己身上发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [21] You hurt, and you hurt, and you hurt, and you consider yourselves untouchable. And you never regret the pain-  
[22] 出现在两人第一次对话时，同时也是斯内普对卢平的评价


	10. 第十章: The Fears They Hold 心有所惧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开诚布公

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】轻微的性交描述，包括M/F及M/M

【正文】

西弗勒斯·斯内普是他见过最迟钝的人，他对他的猛烈追求视若无睹，那油乎乎的脑袋总是转过去，甚至连看都不愿意看他一眼。难道他意识不到自己对他的偏袒吗？难道他意识不到自己能带给他欢愉、力量和爱吗？不，只是那些（对西弗勒斯）来说都无所谓罢了。

所以他放过了西弗勒斯。这很容易，就像每当有张漂亮面孔引起他的注意时，他都会看过去那样容易。**_但西弗勒斯并不是虚有其表的人_**——他脑中闪过这一念头，然后马上被他甩了出去。那不是真的，他告诉自己，那不重要，

他是个纯血统，他的面孔会频繁出现在报纸上，他的姓氏决定了他将继承数百万的加隆。谁会在乎一个仍待在霍格沃茨的无名小卒是否愿意多看他一眼呢？他当然不在乎。

但他发现自己被束缚住了。他渴望着某些说不清、道不明而又无以满足的东西。他试过诱惑女性，邀请她们到自己的床上，玉体横陈，在他身上扭动，他则双手放松，拒绝给予配合——毕竟这是属于他的欢愉，而不是她们的。

“卢修斯，”她们会呻吟着，在他身上晃动。虽然那的确是……舒服的，但他发现当他把她们踹下床、甚至赶出自己的房子之后，他却感到更放松了——那些性事，从未让他享受其中，更不曾触及他心底的渴望。

他甚至试过男性。尽管他绝不会为任何人身居下位，但他允许部分人做得更亲密些。他让他们的手指不经意地触碰他的后穴，或者是他们的舌头，有时候他甚至允许他们的手指探入，这带给了他极大的欢愉，有时他甚至沉溺于它所带来的震撼之中。但他从未享受它。他不会为单纯地享受性、爱情、或是欲望而去搜罗男性；他始终不断地寻找，只是因为难以忍受体内那灼烧着、令人生燥的渴望。

直到他23岁的时候，他才再一次见到了西弗勒斯。他知道西弗勒斯已经从霍格沃茨毕业，也有一阵子了。显然对方在从学徒开始做起，最终会成为一名魔药大师。他们不曾停止过交流，只是随着时间流逝，那些信件变得越发沉默寡言，也逐渐减少了频率。他本没打算那么做的，只是每次他看着西弗勒斯，都依旧能感受到自己毕业那年的刺痛。他们之间的眼神没有任何变化，因为西弗勒斯从没那么想过。

他们的相遇纯属偶然。他路过一家老字号的商店，购置了些家养小精灵买不了的物品。他走神了，没注意看路，然后就被人撞倒了。他们双双瘫倒在地，四肢纠缠，两张面孔尴尬相对。他张开口，正想冲那个撞倒他的男人骂些难听的话，却在看到对方是谁之后，立刻闭紧了。

西弗勒斯朝他眨了眨眼，黑色的眼睛瞪得大大的，满是惊讶。

他知道他该活动起来，他该松开两人缠缚的四肢，起身道歉，或者只是走开，好保持些许尊严；但他什么都做不了，他只是坐在那，双腿交叠，就这么盯着几乎是坐在他膝盖上的西弗勒斯。

西弗勒斯看上去大不一样了——高高的颧骨、黑色的大眼睛。他的体重增加了些，头发也更长了，垂落在脸颊旁，有的夹在耳后。但又还是跟从前一样，还是那么瘦，还是那么油腻的头发，黑色的眼眸里也依然还是显得那么困惑与戒备。

“嗯，”西弗勒斯清了清嗓子，在他腿上动了动，“卢修斯……”

“嗯……？”他哼了声，仍沉浸其中。

“卢修斯，如果你不介意？”西弗勒斯又动了下，这次他注意到了对方脸颊上的红色。卢修斯咽了口水，移开了视线。

“好的，当然。”他向后收回腿，缓慢地起身，帮着西弗勒斯也站了起来。当他们都站起身，他再次打量着西弗勒斯，他的视线在西弗勒斯身上逡巡，体内的那股火焰再度燃烧，欲火焚遍全身。那感觉比以往的每一次都来得更加强烈，难以抗拒的野火将他彻底掌控，让他难以思考。

“好了，”西弗勒斯清了清嗓子，走开了几步，像是他的目光让他感到不自在似的。卢修斯控制不住唇角的笑意。“那么，我该走了。”卢修斯伸出一只手臂碰了碰西弗勒斯，阻止了他。西弗勒斯跳了起来，身体僵直着，大大的黑眼睛瞪着他，下一秒便转为了防备。

“你想喝点什么吗？”他问道。

这不是个好主意。这绝不是个好主意。

他把西弗勒斯带回家，诱惑他，直到西弗勒斯身陷沙发，乞求着让他操他。他们都有些醉了。好吧，是西弗勒斯有些醉了，而卢修斯只是醉于欲望。这是人生中第一次，他真切地享受着做爱。他带着餍足沉入梦乡，希望着能有机会重复这一经历。

当他醒来，面对的却是空荡的床铺，和一个拒绝给他的猫头鹰任何回讯的西弗勒斯。

***

“你想过吗？”卢修斯问，他低头看着手中的茶，希望味道能再浓些。他向上抬眼，正撞上了一如既往凝视着他的黑眸。在卢修斯的房间里，他们正日常性地喝着茶，假装是两个对世界漠不关心的普通人。但那并不是真的，他们都心知肚明。

卢修斯回视着西弗勒斯，等待着即将到来的答复，他知道西弗勒斯已经准备好了。卢修斯几乎要叹气了，只是几乎。他们在彼此身边时总是过于小心——绝不会有丝毫纰漏。他们自霍格沃茨时期就相互认识，却从未信任过对方。他甚至不知道他是怎么说服西弗勒斯到他这喝茶的——总之，绝不会是类似这男人特别喜欢喝茶、或是特别喜欢卢修斯之类的原因。他猜测可能只是因为把敌人留在身边总是更好些。

“想过什么？”

“想我们还年轻的时候，”沉默了片刻，卢修斯开口，“那时我们真心相信着伏地魔和他主张的一切，”西弗勒斯撇了撇嘴，看向了别处。“那时一切都还很简单。”

“没什么是简单的。”

“没有吗？”

“没有。”

“为什么没有，”卢修斯紧咬着牙关，“为什么（你觉得）现在比那时更好？”他冷笑道，手指死死地攥着他的茶杯。

“我从没说过现在更好，”西弗勒斯答道，他缓慢地眨了下眼睛，对卢修斯的情绪波动无动于衷，“我说的是没什么简单过。”

“那又是为什么？”卢修斯追问道。他低头看着他的茶，试图理解为什么西弗勒斯的话会让他如此不安。他知道西弗勒斯并不关心——或者说，很早之前就不再关心他自己了。

“我从不相信黑魔王，卢修斯，你知道的。我加入只是因为你希望我加入，因为你要求我加入，因为那是你所坚信着的东西——而你绝不会出错。”西弗勒斯把茶杯放到桌上，从卢修斯惊愕的面孔上移开了视线。“那时的我不是畏惧[23]，而是愤怒。人们在死去，每个人都在死去。无论我相不相信纯血统的论调，麻瓜们都不是唯一被杀害的人。每个人都会是，轮到我只不过是时间问题。我一直在假装，假装成另一副模样，这样我才不会因为某些我不相信的东西而被杀死。”

“那就是你成为叛徒的原因？”卢修斯低声道。他感到麻木。他从不知道这些，他**_本该_**知道的，他应该**_看出来_**的，但他却只一昧沉浸在自己被背叛的感觉中——活该如此，他告诉自己——所以他没有去关注西弗勒斯的感受。西弗勒斯的脸上闪过痛楚，但很快便消失了，卢修斯几乎没有察觉。“西弗勒斯？”

“那不重要了，”他清了清喉咙，突然又戴回了那副面具。他的眼神冰冷，表情难以琢磨，双手端起茶杯，举到嘴边。

“我既然问了，那显然是重要的。”

“那不重要。”

“不重要吗？”

“是的。”

“为什么不？”

“好吧，因为那时的你并不想知道，不是吗？”西弗勒斯答道。漆黑的眼眸扫向卢修斯，然后移开了。他凝视着那扇窗户，仿佛**_那_**就是他们所有问题的根源。

“你是在说……”卢修斯越说越轻，声音中是难以掩饰的痛楚。他觉得自己变得更傻了。已经过了**_好多年_**了，他这么告诉自己，那（原因）早已不重要了，再也伤不到他了。

然而它确实伤到他了。依旧如此。

“我想我该走了，”西弗勒斯回道。他像往常那样没什么形象地站起身，大步穿过房间朝外走去。

卢修斯突然很想让对方也感受这份疼痛——那痛楚，是卢修斯每次看着西弗勒斯，想象着他是如何追求那个红发绿眸的女孩，表现得好似卢修斯从未爱上过他时，卢修斯的心情。

“快跑，西弗，”他喃喃道。带着些嘲弄的声音在房间的这头响起，语气却是轻柔的。他知道西弗勒斯听得出来他在模仿谁，而他们也都知道，那个甜美声音的主人从不会像卢修斯这样说、这样看着、这样爱着西弗勒斯。“这才是你的原因[24]。毕竟，那个你唯一追求过的人……”西弗勒斯僵住了，手臂停滞在离门一英寸的位置，等待着他们都知道的那后半句话。“我们都知道她出了什么事，不是吗？”

大门被“嘭”地关上了。卢修斯终于叹了口气，双手捂住脸。原本在手中的茶杯叽里咕噜地滚落在桌上，也没人关心有没有被摔碎。当手中感到一阵湿润，他低头看着自己的双手，这才意识到那是他造成的——他在哭。就像个苦恋中的少年，为**_他自己_**造成的伤痛而哭。那感觉，像在说它依然重要，它依然伤他极深。

***

“你能**_别_**跟着我了吗？”哈利听着逐渐走近的脚步声，头也不回地问道。

“为什么？”马尔福的声音在走廊里响起，让哈利一阵激灵——但也说不上讨厌。

“因为我不想你跟着，”他转过身，不为所动地冲对方挑了挑眉。马尔福却只是看着他，昏暗的灯光下，那双银灰色的眼睛亮得惊人。“因为我快被你烦死了？”

“这就是你总一个人呆着的原因？”马尔福问。许是因为哈利没让他后退，马尔福说着便走得更近了。

“没错。”

“不寂寞吗？”马尔福挑起眉毛，像是并不相信他所说的话。

“我不知道，”哈利歪着头，像是认真思考着这个问题。“你有被自己烦死过吗？”

马尔福眨了下眼睛，又眨了下，最终还是撤下了友善的外衣，眼中闪烁起怒意，怒视着他。

哈利只感到一阵兴奋：他厌倦了跟那些只想操控自己的人打交道，但不知道为什么，当他打碎了马尔福的面具，他却有种可怕的满足感——他都不知道自己还有这方面的能力。

“你还能更混蛋点吗？”马尔福问。

“你为什么**_非要_**跟着我？”哈利回道。他沉浸在马尔福脸上的愤怒里。

“我只是……”马尔福愣了下，随即嘴唇卷曲，（像是要）露出标志性的冷笑。但当哈利的眉毛挑起，马尔福似乎改变了主意，转而防备地眯起眼睛，“我以为你不在乎。”

“好吧，如果这能让你离我远点儿的话……”哈利耸了耸肩。

“除了跟着你，我没别的事情可做，波特。”马尔福翻了个白眼，像是被哈利的话说动，他的肩膀放松了下来，“我讨厌这么讲，但在现在这座城堡里，你是最有趣的事情。”

“真的？所以，这跟下周的满月没有关系，嗯哼？”

“没有，”马尔福的嘴唇紧抿。

哈利扬了扬眉毛，随后耸了下肩，“行吧。”

“什么？”

“我说随便。你的痛苦关我什么事。”

“我……”马尔福紧盯着他，声音渐弱，像是不知道该怎么回答——可能他自己也没有答案。哈利抑制住了想要嘲笑的冲动，像马尔福那样被宠坏的纯血统小孩，恐怕（习惯了）**_以前_**每个人每件事都围着他转。哈利最后兴致缺缺地看了他一眼，转身沿着走廊走去。走了几步后，他停了下来，注意到身后并没有脚步声跟着。

他回头看了眼马尔福，对方仍站在走廊中央，看着哈利的背影。银灰色的眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是哈利熟悉的情绪——恐惧、困惑、愤怒，和那可怕的难以抵抗的挫败。那眼眸中的情绪是那么浓烈，以至于哈利都能从中预见马尔福即将面临的未来——如果没人告诉他关心能带来多大伤害的话——但那情形依然比哈利曾坠入的深渊要好多了，（至少）他仍不知道要如何从中逃离[25]。

“怎么？你突然决定不在跟着我了？”他问道。马尔福继续盯着他看了会儿，然后忙向前跑了两步，追上了哈利。

“我以为你不想我跟着？”马尔福问道。哈利只是耸了耸肩，带着他穿过大厅，爬上几段楼梯。路程并不远，但当他费劲爬上塔顶时，他总觉得有些奇怪，“我们要去哪儿？”

“一个我难过时喜欢去的地方。”

“我没有难过。”马尔福秒回道。

哈利确定了，当马尔福犯蠢的时候，最好别理他。

“西弗勒斯带我去过一次，我就一直惦记着。我也不清楚是为什么，我猜是因为和其他人一样，我也想要有属于自己的时刻。”哈利说着推开了通往天文塔的门。它不算特别漂亮，也不够精致，但那里有种平和的气氛，在需要的时候，那能帮助哈利思考。他走了一小段距离，来到塔的边缘，双手抓着栏杆向下看去。

现在差不多是中文时分，就跟以往的每个周末一样，霍格沃茨的前草坪上挤满了人，三五成群，有说有笑地一起写着作业。自从练好了阿尼马格斯之后，他就有些懒得上来了。但此刻他突然意识到，自己有多么怀念脸上拂过的凉风和这股平静的感觉。站在这么高的地方，一旦坠落，没有任何人能够救得下你。

“我从没来过这里，”马尔福嘀咕着，向哈利身旁的栏杆处走去。

“我不意外。大多数人都没来过。”

“西弗勒斯是怎么知道的？”

“你父亲。”

“什么？”马尔福猛地转头盯着他，银灰色的眼睛瞪得大大的，满是不可置信，“我父亲带他来这里的？”

“是的，他们在校时很亲密。”

“我……”马尔福眨了下眼，若有所思地看着下方，“我不知道。”哈利耸了耸肩，像是感觉这件事对他来说毫无意义。过了很长时间，德拉科才再次出声。他转过身，目光灼灼地看着哈利。哈利感觉有一阵寒意顺着脊柱袭来，只是……他并不讨厌。

但他希望自己能讨厌它。

“你为什么带我来这？”马尔福问，

“我没**_带_**你去任何地方。我只是在走路，是你跟着来的。”

“为什么你在每件事上都要说谎？”马尔福皱起眉，声音里透着挫败。“你就不能单纯承认你在关心吗？”

“你又为什么不承认你在害怕呢？”哈利回道，他俯瞰着塔下。马尔福不会从他这里得到满意的回应的，倒不是哈利特别想争上风，只是因为这与他们或者他无关，这只是马尔福的事。

“我没害怕。”马尔福答道，那副贵族式的神情从他脸上消失了。

哈利没理他——他又在犯傻了。

“真正的问题根本不是你害怕与否，而是你为什么害怕。”哈利继续道，“我猜可能你只是害怕变成狼人，或是恐惧别人会怎么对待你。或者你是不喜欢你父亲在看到你变身之后可能产生的看法，但我觉得你害怕的不只是这些……”哈利的声音轻了下来，像是在思考着接下来该说些什么——他的确已经想到了，“如果要我说的话，我猜你更担心狼毒，对吧？你害怕自己会被锁在地牢里，痛苦地尖叫，像是没有人在乎你一样。像是你跟莱姆斯一样无关紧要——”

“好了！”德拉科厉声，双手痛苦地攥紧了面前的栏杆，“行了，我是害怕！我害怕被锁起来，留下我一个人转化。每个人都说那会很痛苦，我——我只是——”他闭上眼，像是无法忍受哈利的视线似的低下头，让金色的头发垂落下来，挡住了脸颊。

哈利等了一会儿，这才开口：“所以，为什么你要那么做呢？”

“什么？”马尔福跳了起来，双手死死地攥着栏杆，指关节泛白。

“如果你不想的话，为什么要喝狼毒药剂呢？”

“我……我没得选择。那是唯一的办法……”

“总有别的办法。”哈利答道。他终于转过头，直视着马尔福银灰色的眼睛——感觉还不错，尽管他不想承认这个。“你**_从没_**必要做别人想让你做的事，也从没必要**_成为_**别人想让你成为的人，”

“我……”马尔福不自在地咽了口水，眼睛快速地游移了下，然后再次转向哈利，“我父亲不会理解的。”

“去你爹的吧，这是你的人生，德拉科，不是他的。”哈利回道。他的声音低沉，甚至不确定马尔福是否还能听得清，“害怕并没有错。”

“那个坚称自己什么都不在乎的男孩这么说道。”

“相信我，”哈利扭曲着嘴角，露出一个痛苦的微笑，“你不会想成为我的。你会想成为任何人，除了我。”

马尔福盯着他看了一会儿。银灰色眼睛里的炽热目光将哈利包围，这是哈利从没在其他人身上感受过的。

“为什么你要告诉我这些？”

“当它是怜悯吧，”哈利耸了耸肩。

他说完后，马尔福用了更多时间注视着他。只是看着。最后，哈利不得不垂下视线（避开了）——他已经很久没这么做的必要了。当他重新看向对方时，马尔福在微笑着。那是一个轻微的、心照不宣的微笑，那笑容直接击中了哈利的内心深处，让他永远都不愿移开目光。

那是他习惯了躲避的那种笑容。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [23]延续第六章两人的谈话  
[24]It's what you're good at. 调整了一下  
[25]Harry could see the straight-line path Malfoy would follow if someone didn't tell him that no matter how much caring hurt—it still felt better than the pit that Harry had descended into and had no inclination of how to get out of.


	11. 第十一章：Worth Something More 视若珍宝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【概述】德拉科做了个决定

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】略微提及被侵犯的记忆。

【正文】

四年级，他毫不意外地成为了众矢之的。当罗恩和其他人一样抛下他转身离去，仿佛他一无是处的时候，他竟也不觉得惊讶——或许是因为他知道这些事总会发生的。但是出于某些原因，尽管他并不意外，他依旧感到受伤。他花了无数个小时呆在西弗勒斯的房间，审视着自己的激动情绪。他想不明白自己为何而哭。愤怒与仇恨的情绪占据了他全部心神，几乎让他失去了思索的能力。

他知道西弗勒斯还在那，他知道赫敏在冲他说话，他也知道有人在同情他。但在仇恨的侵蚀下，他看不出他们有多关心。就算他们关心、就算他们站在他这一边，又有什么用呢？难道他就值得被他们这么对待吗？

让他从忧郁中解脱出来的那事才是最奇怪的。那时他走在台阶上，想着第二天三强争霸赛的任务——龙。西弗勒斯拒绝帮助他，尽管他很凑巧地留下了一些很有用的书籍。他感觉自己应该要思考某些计划，应该要考虑怎么去打败龙，但他控制不住地想着自己能不能从这第一场挑战中活下来。

他推开通往天文塔的门，却在听见里面咯咯的笑声后瞬间停了下来。他喘了口气，拖着脚步继续走上去，想着不妨就打开路尽头的那扇门看看。当他踏进房间，大门发出巨大的刮擦声，里面的声音倏地停止了。

“哈利!”张说着从迪戈里身上离开，睁大了眼睛，惊讶地看着他。

“你们在……”他看着他们，看着那红肿的嘴唇和身上凌乱的衣服，突然感觉一阵恶心。他们是在……他转开脸，艰难地咽了口唾沫，克制着没让自己以人类所能达到的最快速度冲出去。

“哈利，你还好吗？”迪戈里说着向他走来，伸出手，像是要碰到他似的。他踉踉跄跄地走开了，（视线里）几乎看不见迪戈里。他只看到那只手，那只抓着他，捂着他，伤害他，最终侵犯他的手。他弯下身，干呕了起来。幸运的是他的胃里空空如也——总是如此——否则他很可能会吐得比现在还厉害。

迪戈里不明所以地让张去找麦格教授，自己则是陪他呆着，询问他是否还好，然后依旧试图触碰他，让他冷静下来，就好像他（迪戈里）觉得在撞见了那样的事之后，自己还会希望迪戈里在他身边似的。为什么有人会想……呢？那分明只有痛苦。最终，他还是冲着迪戈里的下巴挥了一拳，踉跄着地冲出塔门，走下台阶，跌跌撞撞地朝西弗勒斯的房间走去。

第二天早上，迪戈里拦下他，试图和他说话。他没有拒绝。迪戈里没把那一拳放在心上这件事让哈利感到震惊，而当迪戈里像对待一个完整的个体那样跟他交谈的时候，他就更震惊了——迪戈里既没觉得他残破不堪，也没觉得他一无是处。

那两分钟的谈话对他的影响要比他愿意承认的大得多，而他允许塞德里克介入他生活的程度，也比他自己以为的更深：

他愿意和塞德里克在对他有特殊意义的天文塔顶约会，他会将塞德里克说的话烙印在灵魂深处，他甚至不再畏惧塞德里克用手指轻抚他的皮肤——也只是到这里为止了，但塞德里克却从未询问过。塞德里克是那么耐心、善良而体贴，他向他展现了另一种形式的爱，那是他以前从未知晓的。

他情感里的愤怒被塞德里克抽走，留下的部分是那么美好而明亮，使他再也不愿退回黑暗。但不会的，黑暗不会因为他的期许而远离——他该知道得更清楚才对。

当塞德里克告诉他，他和张分手了，想和他在一起时，他感到自己充满了希望，他坠入其中，甚至没像往常那样进行自我斗争。当塞德里克说他爱上了他时，他只能瞪大了眼睛。

他放任自己爱上了那个有着灰色眼睛和深色头发的男孩，那个穿着黄色校袍，教会他重拾信任，让他明白自己并非一无是处的男孩。

***

“那到底是什么意思？”他的父亲问，面无表情地盯着德拉科。那是挫败的情绪——德拉科知道他父亲正感到挫败——他们都知道一场争执在所难免。而那争执，绝不会带给卢修斯他想要的结果。他们正在邓布利多的办公室里，德拉科坐在桌子前，他父亲则是站着一边，僵持着，连邓布利多自己也一脸困惑地看着他们。莱姆斯·卢平站在桌子的另一边，安静地看着，没有参与谈话。

“意思就是我要按我自己的方式来。”德拉科没有被吓到。他父亲还不至于为了让他能舒服些，就强迫他喝下狼毒药剂然后把他塞进地窖里。哈利·波特说得对，这是他自己的人生。

“德拉科，”邓布利多前倾了身体，双手撑在桌子上，审视着德拉科。他神情肃穆地研究着眼前的局势，“我想你还不知道这有多严重——”

“我知道，”他打断道。

“孩子——”

“不，”德拉科厉声说着，双手紧抓着椅面，好让自己能安坐在座椅上，“你不明白，教授。我不会像个肮脏的秘密那样被深藏起来，我想在森林里进行变形。波特和我已经研究好了——”

“波特，”卢修斯打岔道，银灰色的眼睛锁定德拉科的面孔，“所以，这个愚蠢的计划是他的主意，然后？”

“不是，我才是那个不想用狼毒药剂的人。”

“德拉科，”卢平的声音响起。声音安静而内敛，却仍旧让德拉科脊背生寒，让他想要咆哮着向对方扑过去。“狼毒药剂是最安全的魔药了。”

“我知道。”德拉科回答。他的手指在椅子上抓得更紧了。他感觉到有木屑在他手指下掉落，下意识松开了手，将目光从卢平身上移开，防止自己攻击他，“但那不是我想要的。”

“我以为，”他父亲出声道，“我们该把波特带进来，看看他还有什么要说的。事实上，既然都走到这步了，为什么不让西弗勒斯告诉我们，德拉科需要使用狼毒药剂的原因呢？”

“卢修斯，”邓布利多开口，但卢修斯没有应声。他的目光从德拉科移向邓布利多，脸上看不出情绪的面具几乎被强烈的沮丧取代。“好吧，”邓布利多叹了口气。他用飞路网发了条讯息，让西弗勒斯尽快带着波特一起过来。不过德拉科可没觉着他们中的任何一个有好说话到“随叫随到”的地步。果然，他们过了很长一段时间才现身，面色不愉。

西弗勒斯紧皱着眉，穿过房间，在卢修斯身边站定；哈利却没那么做。他还是一如既往地带着那副苦大仇深的面具，肩膀却紧绷着，动作间的烦躁感更甚了——他一屁股在德拉科身旁的座椅上坐了下来，朝邓布利多挑起眉，唇角挂着冷笑。

在几周的观察后，哈利身上这些小细节看在德拉科眼里是那么明显，他想不通自己以前怎么会错过。

“我的儿子，”卢修斯的视线聚焦在波特身上，“他决定不服用狼毒药剂，决心要像只粗鲁的野兽那样，在森林里四处奔跑。”哈利只是看着他，缓慢地眨了下眼睛，看上去全然没把这事放在心上。卢修斯的眼睛眯了起来，“对此，你有什么想说的吗，波特？”

“听起来跟我没什么关系，”他顶着卢修斯的视线回道。卢修斯几乎要冲他大吼了，但在最后一刻，他还是咬牙咽了回去。（强行转变的动作让）卢修斯的嘴角轻微地扭曲了下，而德拉科捕捉到了这一幕——他多希望自己没有看到。他希望他的父亲可以大吼着，告诉他他真实的想法，而不是表现得像个完美的纯血统，仿佛不受任何事物影响。德拉科短暂地思考了下他父亲是否有瞬间会对这一行为感到厌倦——反正德拉科确定自己已经厌烦了装模作样。

“是吗？可我清楚地记得是你让他相信这个主意的。”

“这是我的决定，父亲。”德拉科抢着回道，眯眼看着他的父亲。但卢修斯始终盯着波特，完全无视了德拉科。

“你就不能不插手吗，波特？”

“我什么都没做，”波特的谎言说得自然，让德拉科有些怀疑波特是真那么相信着的。波特向后靠在椅背上，翘起腿，像是一点儿也不不在乎卢修斯说的话，“无论你们中的任何一个遭遇了什么，我都不关心。”

“但我知道你做了些事情，”卢修斯说着走上前，眼底是抑制不住的怒火，“他分明需要喝药，你却让他相信了他可以不喝。他不能就这么在森林里乱窜，就像个——”卢修斯停住了，他迅速地瞥了眼德拉科，意识到自己差一点就要越界。他将目光移向西弗勒斯，眼中无声的恳求之意让德拉科吃了一惊。“告诉他，西弗勒斯。告诉他他需要这副药剂。”

西弗勒斯沉默了片刻，油腻的黑发垂落，遮掩了表情。

“卢修斯，”他最终抬起了头，神色疲惫，黑色的瞳孔中满载着德拉科无法解读的情绪——但显然卢修斯读懂了。卢修斯后退一步，远离了西弗勒斯，没有让情绪显露在脸上。“他没有喝那副药剂的必要。那药只能压制兽性，让他能够自主思考，但如果他在远离人烟的森林里，那即使不喝，也没有什么关系。”

“你怎么能——”卢修斯看着西弗勒斯，一脸愕然，仿佛被扇了一巴掌似的。德拉科惊讶极了，他从未见过这副模样的父亲——无论是在过去和母亲数百次的争执的时候，还是在责备他（指德拉科）的时候，甚至是在德拉科冲他大发雷霆的时候，卢修斯都没有像现在这样，彻底卸下了脸上的面具。

卢修斯又猛地后退了一步，闭上了嘴巴，脸色难看。他直直地盯着西弗勒斯的眼睛看了几秒，然后转身走出办公室，摔门而去。西弗勒斯看着他离开，瞳孔收缩。

“我得……”西弗勒斯眨也不眨地看着那扇门，声音渐弱。他将视线移向德拉科，两人交换了个惊慌失措的眼神。随后，西弗勒斯才逐渐从恍惚中清醒，他挑眉看向波特——波特耸了耸肩——西弗勒斯像是把这动作当成了离开的邀请，于是大步走出房间，斗篷在身后翻滚。

“行了，”波特说着，向上伸了个懒腰，然后站起身，“这很精彩，但我要做其他事情去了……”。德拉科也跟着起来了，他可不想一个人跟莱姆斯·卢平和邓布利多呆着。

“等等，”卢平说着走上前。波特停住了，他的肩膀紧绷得那么厉害，以至于德拉科突然担心他会抽出魔杖诅咒面前的男人。德拉科看向卢平，一时不确定对方是冲波特还是他说的。“你父亲有句话说得对，德拉科。”卢平专注地看着他，“如果你坚持这一计划，会有很多人因此受伤——很多无辜的人。”

“这里没有无辜的人，”波特抢在德拉科之前回道。他还是背对着，却转过脸，绿色的眼眸扫视着他们俩，带着冰冷与算计。“这里只有配得上自己命运的人，和那些不配的。”

“哈利，”卢平走上前伸出手，像是要碰到波特。

“别喊我的名字。”波特闪过那只手，脸色立刻变绿了。卢平马上收回了手，脸上满是悔恨与痛楚。德拉科突然有些怜悯他了——怜悯里还混着好奇。他想知道卢平对波特做了些什么，才让波特对他那么反感——波特的嘴角扭曲成痛苦的弧度，看着卢平的眼底深藏恨意——但那显然是波特的私事。

“你没有权利喊我的名字，”波特转过身，彻底面向卢平，“你没有权利给任何人建议，也没有权利告诉别人要怎么生活。”

“我没——”

“滚开，卢平。”波特说完，继卢修斯和西弗勒斯之后，也转身怒气冲冲地走出了房间。德拉科看着他的身影，思考着自己是否也该有个戏剧化的退场仪式——但连着四个人都这么做，会不会太过分了？

***

卢修斯知道有人在跟踪他。他甚至知道那人就是西弗勒斯。他知道，是因为那并不整齐的步伐和披风在地面上拖曳的动静，也是因为在他这样情绪失控的时候，没有其他人会愚蠢到跟踪他。

但西弗勒斯只是跟着，一路缀在他后面，直到卢修斯先失去了耐心。他猛地停下来，转过身——西弗勒斯差点撞进他怀里，只是险险稳住了。上一场谈话的阴霾仍未散去，他们花了远超正常的时间对视着。

“你想做什么？”最终，卢修斯挑起一边的眉毛看向对方，问道。

“卢修斯，”西弗勒斯小心地控制着音量，仿佛在担心卢修斯会冲上来朝他施咒似的。卢修斯低垂视线，看着两人脚间狭小的缝隙——即使在这样失控的边缘，西弗勒斯也永远不用担心自己会朝他施咒。“卢修斯，我知道你很难受，但这不是你能决定的。”

“难受！”卢修斯发出一声苦笑，眼睛仍注视着地面，“你知道我在难受，”他又笑了声，尽管这想法一点都不有趣。西弗勒斯长叹了口气，沉重的叹息让卢修斯感受到了更多西弗勒斯永远不会说出口的讯息。那声叹息里，他听出了西弗勒斯内心的受伤，听出了他的关心，也听出了他的疲惫；那声叹息，更让卢修斯知道，如果自己再不克制，西弗勒斯就会走开，自己将永远没有机会再把他拉回来。

无论卢修斯有多么希望自己能再逼近一步，好让两人都少些折磨，他都知道（那不可能），他太过自私了，自私到永远不会越过他们的界限。

“我很抱歉，”他走近西弗勒斯，把一只手搭在对方的肩上。

西弗勒斯皱了下眉，耷拉着嘴角，从卢修斯的手下滑了出去。“来喝杯茶吧，卢修斯。”回应卢修斯的是又一声沉重的叹息。西弗勒斯转身沿着走廊走去，甚至没去确认卢修斯有没有跟上来——倒也不是说卢修斯会蠢到冒险无视西弗勒斯的指令，还是在这种微妙的气氛下。

“你没打算跟我道歉？”卢修斯走在那件翻飞的斗篷后面，询问道，“要知道，这些事情可不是我单方面造成的。”[26]

“没打算。”

“为什么？”

“因为我没那个意思。而且我不像你，我不会为莫须有的意图道歉。”西弗勒斯看都没看他一眼地回道。卢修斯握紧了手杖，但他决定放过这一话题，至少现在不。

他们只走了一小段路就回到了西弗勒斯的私人房间，西弗勒斯轻点魔杖，一个热腾腾的茶壶飞到了两人之间的茶几上，他把一个茶杯递给卢修斯——正是卢修斯喜欢的样式。卢修斯甩了甩披散过肩的头发，小心地不让自己坐到头发上。他看着西弗勒斯在他对面坐下，给自己倒了杯茶，然后搅拌糖块，连一个眼神都吝啬于给他。

“你还在生我的气，”卢修斯单刀直入地开口，想着这次最好还是跳过那些寒暄。西弗勒斯又往茶里倒了一勺糖——已经比他平时喝的多两勺了。他（西弗勒斯）只会在特别难过的时候才吃那么多糖，但卢修斯没敢奢望对方的难过会有半点与自己有关。

“你的头发散下来了，卢修斯，”西弗勒斯最后把糖勺扔到桌上，抬头看向他，说道，“介意告诉我你到底在烦恼些什么吗？看起来可不只是因为德拉科不想喝狼毒药剂。”

“我——”卢修斯卡住了。他伸手捋了捋垂落到腿上的浅金色长发——他就知道像这样把头发放下来蠢透了，它们会无可避免地缠成一团乱麻，总要耗费大量时间才能理顺。只是今天早上他起来的时候，实在抽不出时间来把它们梳成马尾或者绑成发髻。

“还记得你曾经跟我说的吗？你说你不害怕承认自己的畏惧[27].”卢修斯最终问道。

他说得很慢，这些话并不在他的计划之内，像这样和别人分享自己的脆弱对他来说是反常的。但他也清楚，他想把自己的困扰告诉西弗勒斯。非要说的话，或许是因为西弗勒斯会跟他说些有用的东西——他很擅长这个。

“是我们在争论黑魔王的时候说的？”西弗勒斯皱着眉问道，像是在努力回忆。

“显然。”

“那跟这事又有什么关系，”西弗勒斯的眉头皱得更紧了，不知道是因为恼怒还是困惑——西弗勒斯的表情总是很难分辨，“这跟黑魔王有关？”

“不，没有关系。这跟德拉科有关……”卢修斯叹了口气。他喝了口茶，又叹了声。在卢修斯沉默的期间里，西弗勒斯有试图开口，但显然他还是觉得等卢修斯准备好之后，由卢修斯自己讲出来会更好些，所以他只是喝了口自己的茶——然后被过量的糖分齁得皱起了眉。

“我父亲曾教导我说，恐惧也是弱点，西弗勒斯，”卢修斯最终说道，“我父亲教导我，纯血统至高无上，其他任何血统都是下等的。”

“现在你还相信着？”

“是的，”卢修斯回答，他停下来喝了口茶，“但他是我的儿子。”他垂眼把茶杯放到桌上，然后抬头看向西弗勒斯，仿佛对方能给他答案——卢修斯多么希望他能有答案。“他是我的儿子，西弗勒斯。我抚养他，看着他从呱呱坠地到现在的少年模样。在一个月之前，如果有任何人问我什么是完美的化身，我都会告诉他那就是我的儿子。”

西弗勒斯看上去像是猜到了后面的内容，想要弯腰（安慰他）似得。但卢修斯继续说了下去，声音僵硬而不带任何情绪。

“现在他却被污染了，他（的血统）被玷污，成为了低贱的存在。为什么会这样？被狼人咬伤不是他的错，那不是他该承受的命运。”提及残酷的现实，卢修斯最终还是（让自己）无视了西弗勒斯的注视，愤愤地喷了口鼻息，“我只是接受不了。”

“那就别接受。”西弗勒斯回道。他的声音不大，却反复回荡在卢修斯的脑海里，让他思考不了其他任何东西。

“真那么简单就好了。”

“为什么不能那么简单？”西弗勒斯的回应听起来带着恼怒。或许他是生气了，但卢修斯也对此无可奈何，他总不能打个响指就瞬间改变从小的信仰。西弗勒斯站起来，把茶放到卢修斯身旁的桌子上，然后走到窗前。过了一会儿，卢修斯也站到了他旁边。

“你的偏见伤到了德拉科，”西弗勒斯看着窗外说道。

“我知道，”卢修斯应道。

他看着西弗勒斯，看着阳光在他苍白的脸上雀跃，又被乌黑的头发反射回去。这是他记忆西弗勒斯的方式，但他不会再允许自己这么做了[28]——他已经倦了。他厌倦了这种可见而不可及的状态；也厌倦了这种只能观望着、却知道什么都不会发生的心情。不去夺取自己想要的东西并不符合马尔福的天性，但卢修斯确实做到了。他为此付出了代价，相当大的代价。

“别那么看着我，卢修斯，”西弗勒斯说道。

卢修斯立刻垂下了视线。他转过头去，随便看向了西弗勒斯以外的某个地方。他早该意识到这点的，而不是放任自己看入了神。

“抱歉，”他回道，“感谢你的茶，我得走了。”

西弗勒斯僵硬地点了点头，却没有从窗户的位置移动半分。

在阳光的斜照下，那身影依旧让人望而生畏，却又心醉神迷。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [26]"You're not going to apologize," Lucius asked, following the billowing cloak Severus always caused as he walked. "These things usually go both ways, you know."  
[27]对话出自第六章，当时误翻译为卢爹说的了，现已更正，这句话是教授说的。  
[28] He was memorized in a way he'd not allowed himself to be anymore.


	12. 第十二章：The Change 变身化形

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 德拉科的满月历险记

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【警告】酷刑，Part 1暗含性侵表述，慎入。

【正文】

在塞德里克死去之后，所有人都没来打扰他。西弗勒斯也只是狠狠瞪了他一眼，咒骂了句（足以把天花板上的灰尘都震慑下来的程度），就留他一个人呆着了。他把所有发生的事情都告诉了邓布利多，然后把他赶了出去——即便是邓布利多也知道这时候最好别跟他争论。

他就这么盯着西弗勒斯卧室里的天花板，感觉自己应该要哭泣，但他没有——或者说，他哭不出来。

塞德里克死了。塞德里克死了。这些字眼在他脑海中回荡，一遍又一遍。塞德里克死了。这感觉是那么不真实。塞德里克死了。这痛苦却是实实在在的。

伏地魔残忍地杀害了他。他们一起降落在墓地里，因为他们谁都没法在对方眼皮底下把三强杯拿走——他本该那么做的。他该在塞德里克呼救的时候就甩下他，他该把杯子从塞德里克手里抢过来、把他留在迷宫里。他就不该爱上塞德里克。那有什么意义呢？几个月偷来的和平却换来了这一切。他甚至没法再用愤怒来保护自己——那愤怒已经被他对灰眸主人的爱意驱散，但那双灰色的眼睛却再也不会朝他微笑了。

因为塞德里克死了。塞德里克死了。

虫尾巴取走他的血，复活了伏地魔。他本该感到惊讶的，但他连挣扎都懒得挣扎了，他什么都不想说，也什么都不想做，只是盯着塞德里克的躯壳。但塞德里克死了，这让他感到前所未有的冰冷和空虚——他以为自己知道，他以为自己早就了解内心受伤、空虚是怎样的情绪，但是不。

是伏地魔把这些情绪融到了一起。伏地魔从他眼中读出了真相，他轻蔑地讥讽，像对待战利品似的嘲笑着他的痛苦。但他没有理会。塞德里克死了。

伏地魔愤怒极了。他折磨他、嘶吼着让他战斗、逼他拿起魔杖。但他没有动。伏地魔最初只是像刷子那样在他脸上摸了一下，见他没有给出任何回应，便信心大增，一把抓住了他的头发。伏地魔的手在他身体上滑动，划破皮肤，撕扯着在他身上留下伤痕，试图得到他的反馈——但他没有。他的内心茫然一片，支离破碎，（他的情感）像是和塞德里克一同死去了。他也根本不想让那些情绪再回到心里。

最后，伏地魔厌烦了。伏地魔把淌血的他扔在地上，转身朝他的追随者们走去。他本不想动的，他本想躺在那里，等着伏地魔结束他的生命，但他看了眼塞德里克的尸体——他办不到，他不能就这么死去。塞德里克会怎么说呢？美丽、体贴的塞德里克总会爱着他，无论是破碎还是完整的他。

所以他爬到了门钥匙那，然后逃走了。这并不难办到，因为伏地魔觉得他已经被打败了——这话也没错。塞德里克死了。

阿拉斯托·穆迪伸手抓着他受伤的胳膊，想把他拖走，但他瑟缩着躲开了。他紧紧抓着西弗勒斯，血液沾满了西弗勒斯长袍的前襟。但也没有人对此有任何意见，因为穆迪突然开始扭动、翻滚了起来，显然是复方汤剂失效了。邓布利多开始审问那个假穆迪，西弗勒斯则牢牢把他护在身侧，但他一个字也听不到。他不在乎别人都说了些什么。塞德里克死了。

西弗勒斯坚持要带他去医疗室，他（西弗勒斯）知道伏地魔对他做了什么——他双腿间留下的血液足够说明问题了——但他甚至不觉得痛——他也不在乎这点痛苦了。塞德里克死了。

庞弗雷夫人在看到他的时候瞪大了眼睛，她用她的魔杖探向他的腿间，试图评估他的受创程度。他应激性地尖叫了起来。可怖的尖叫声从他的胸腔深处涌出，在医疗室内回荡，直穿走廊。西弗勒斯马上拉走了他，瞪着庞弗雷夫人，像是觉得这整件事都怪她似的。直等他们走回西弗勒斯的卧室，他才平静下来。熟悉的气息驱散了他的痛苦，西弗勒斯则是尽可能在不碰到他的情况下小心检查他的情况。

他就这么呆在西弗勒斯的房间，感觉自己理应哭泣，却同时也知道自己哭不出来。塞德里克死了。他本该大哭一场的，但他办不到。塞德里克死了。

痛楚在他周身蔓延，那是种熟悉的痛，是他在塞德里克的安抚下逐渐遗忘了的疼痛。不，那不重要了，一点也不。塞德里克死了。他一开始就不该让自己爱上塞德里克，他早该知道的。他早该知道最好别向别人敞开心扉，早该知道人们有多容易互相伤害——当然，塞德里克没想过伤害他，但他死了。塞德里克死了，他的心也跟着一起死去了，谁也救不了他。

他长叹了口气，把脸转向天花板，闭上了眼睛，让黑暗将自己包围。

***

当黑魔标记开始灼烧的时候，西弗勒斯正一个人呆在房间里。通常这个时候，哈利会在他这里，但西弗勒斯知道这个男孩今晚会在德拉科那，和他一起熬过满月夜。他试图问过哈利的计划，但哈利只是面无表情地回了他一眼，像是觉得他问了个特蠢的问题似的。西弗勒斯随即放弃了追问——大多数时候，你没法从哈利嘴里问出他不想说的东西。

他没幻想过卢修斯会来找他。他确信那人还在为他们上一次的会面而生气。他向西弗勒斯敞开了心扉，却被西弗勒斯狠狠击落。只是当卢修斯像**_那样_**看着他的时候，他很难不回想起**_那个夜晚_**，还有卢修斯和纳西莎的婚姻——他选择了纳西莎。

西弗勒斯起身走到壁炉旁，先给邓布利多发了个飞路讯息，告诉他发生了什么，然后才踏入火焰，回应了伏地魔的召唤。他做好了迎接痛苦的准备，毕竟他没有完成分配给他的任务。

***

“你怎么知道要去哪儿？”德拉科跟着波特在禁林里穿行。在晚饭后，波特就出现在了德拉科的房门口，推开他走进了房间，告诉他如果他还想在禁林里变形的话，就得尽早呆在禁林里。德拉科抗拒地表示自己能够办到，但波特只是挑起一边的眉毛，对他的一切言行都视若无睹。于是他们就出现在了这里，一边在禁林里走着，一边由波特负责找到适合德拉科过夜的地方。

“我在这里度过了很长时间，”波特回道。他的声音是那么轻，以至于德拉科险些错过了。他花了又一分钟时间思考这些字到底是自己臆想的，还是波特真的愿意跟他说一些有关自己的事情。德拉科迟疑了下，然后决定碰碰运气。

“为什么你会在这里呆那么长时间？”

“因为我喜欢听讨厌的人在问我不想回答的问题时发出的可怕噪音。”波特的语气平静如常，德拉科过了很长时间才意识到对方是在反讽。

“我都不知道你会知道“可怕”这个词，波特，”德拉科回道，“我还以为它不在你的词汇表里。”

波特转头看向德拉科，嘴角微弯，像是被娱乐到了。这是德拉科第一次见到对方展露的情绪，他只一眨眼，波特就已经转回身继续在树林间跋涉，像是什么都没发生一般。

森林中的哈利看起来很不一样，他显得更放松。在经过那些树木的时候，他会用手抚过树的枝桠，脑袋不时转动着看向四周，绿色的眼眸专注而明亮。在这一刻，他看起来是那么真实地存在着，不是像之前那样四下闲逛、对任何敢跟他说话的人怒目而视，而是警觉……却又平静的。

德拉科想着哈利说的“在禁林里呆了很长时间”这句话，只觉得自己的好奇心攀上了顶峰。他**_想_**了解这个男孩更多——不是那个把所有人拒之门外的男孩——虽然他有些嫉妒地发现自己也被那样的男孩吸引了——而是这个溜进森林、冲他微笑的男孩，这个有着明亮的绿眸，黑色头发上雀跃着阳光的男孩。梅林知道这是为什么。

“你来这的时候一点也不紧张吗？”德拉科问。

“为什么（要紧张）？”

“因为……”德拉科犹豫了下。他想起一年级在禁林里的情形——那个披着斗篷，趴在独角兽身上的身影——忍不住颤抖起来。他迅速抛开那些记忆，转向波特。他觉得自己有些傻，尽管他也不知道为什么。他有充分的理由解释为什么在禁林里感会到紧张，波特疯了可不代表**_他_**也疯了。“禁林很危险，”他傲慢地说道，“所有人都知道，波特。”

“但我有你保护，”波特跨过一根倒下的树枝，想也不想地说道。德拉科捕捉到波特脸上的戏谑，这才意识到自己被戏弄了。

“噢，呵呵。我说认真的。”

“我们在这。”

“什么？”

“我们就在这里，”波特重复了遍，指着面前的空地翻了个白眼。

德拉科看了眼。“这是哪？”

“你要变身的地方。”波特叹了口气，饶过他走进去。

“为什么是这里？”德拉科又问。

波特有些烦躁地瞪了他一眼。“附近有水源，你可以不用费心思寻找。这是禁林深处，即使你想去寻猎，也不会找到城堡那边去。而且这有足够大的空间让你变身。”最后的词语——变身——让德拉科瑟缩了下，他转开脸，试图掩饰自己逐渐显露的恐惧。为什么波特总要该死的说得那么**_直白_**呢？

“把你当块宝也不会让事情好起来的，”波特温和的声音将德拉科的视拉回到了他的脸上。波特的眼神低垂，像是为自己说的话而不好意思似的。德拉科看着他，不知道要说些什么，甚至不知道自己要**_想_**些什么。“我……”在一番挣扎后，波特挺直了背，直直地看向德拉科的眼睛，语气中再次充满了抗争的力量，“溺爱不会让事情变得更好。你总会变身，会经历痛楚，抱怨无济于事。”

德拉科畏惧着后退了一步，他咬紧了牙关，不让难过和挫败感将自己淹没。他没有意识到自己有多么渴望听到波特鼓励性的话语——用温和的方式帮助他，带他前行——然而他被拒绝了。

“是的，没错，你说的都对，波特。” 德拉科顿了顿。他迟疑了，他并不想向对方寻求帮助，但又不知道接下来该做什么。

波特看了他一会儿，叹了口气，脸上的表情缓和了下来。波特抬起头，看着迅速上升的月亮，然后转身看着德拉科。“满月就要到了，你需要做好准备。”

“好的。”他答道。他觉得自己又傻又无能，完全不知道自己在干什么，就只等着波特的指引。但——但德拉科很害怕。他快吓尿了，他只想能看着哈——波特，然后对方会告诉他一切都会好起来的。明天早上一切**_还会_**变得更好的。

“你最好把衣服脱了，”波特涨红着脸垂下了视线，有些不自在地挪动着。

德拉科猛地看向他，“抱歉？”

“别让我重复一遍，”波特抬眼瞪着他，脸颊的红色还未褪去。波特的眼眸里有股奇怪的光，像是接近恐慌之类的情绪。德拉科没想过波特会感到恐惧。

“变身的时候，你的衣服会被撕碎的。这样至少你恢复后还有得穿。”波特的脸颊比之前更红了，他的视线随处飘动着，就是不看德拉科。

“好吧……”德拉科犹豫地看着波特，边伸手开始解外袍的纽扣。波特的脸色马上转成了难看的绿色，彻底转身背对着德拉科。“波特……”

“脱你他妈的衣服，马尔福！”波特厉声道，整个人都颤抖着。

波特在怕什么？不可能是他，对吧？波特之前从没表现出过害怕他的迹象，直到德拉科——他突然意识到哈利在害怕什么了，这一认知让德拉科的动作慢了下来，他觉得自己像个白痴。他小心地向前迈了一步，下意识伸出了手，他也不知道自己要做什么，但他就是这么做了。

一阵剧痛突然袭来，满月在他的血管里嘶吼，牵动思绪。变身的意识压倒性地传来，复又沉淀了下去，徒留他在夜晚的空气中喘息。

“你该走了，波特，”德拉科自豪于自己还能控制住冷漠的腔调，“在我变身，然后把你撕碎之前。”

波特的颤抖止住了，他转过身，惊人的绿眸缓慢地盯向德拉科。波特的眼睛干涩，两颊惨白得让德拉科怀疑他是否还能呼吸。“这就是你害怕的，是吗？”他问。他感到有一股隐约的疼痛从他的脖颈处逐渐蔓延至胸膛，顺着伤疤的方向一路往下延伸。他没有意识到自己离变身有多近。波特注视着他，像是从那种奇怪的恍惚状态中退了出来。德拉科吞咽了口水，脚步蹒跚，仿佛身体开始回忆起大脑想要忘却的那股痛楚。

“我不会走。”

“但……你——”德拉科顿住了，他甚至不确定该怎么描述波特之前的崩溃情绪，“我不明白。我会伤害到你。”

“继续，”波特回道。

德拉科只来得及朝对方眨了下眼睛，又一阵剧痛就开始扩散了。这次的痛感比上一次还要强烈。

德拉科呜咽着，两腿打颤。他能**_感受_**到一切，脚下的野草、身旁波特的心跳、四周穿过树丛的风，和上空满月的引力。最糟糕的是，他能感受到心底奔腾的火焰——那火焰在他全身燃烧，像要把他一点点撕成碎片。

火焰在他的喉咙处开始灼烧，然后扩散到胸口，盘旋着穿过他的肺部，流经血管，直到头部，将他的思绪席卷着投入燃烧的熔岩，然后一路向下扩散至他的手指和脚尖。

他在尖叫。

他能感觉到声音穿透了他的喉咙，在四周的树林里回响。他知道他该停下来，毕竟什么事都还没发生，他也没什么可喊的[29]，但他办不到。尖叫是他唯一能放松自己的行为了，感谢梅林，他还喊得出来。

他不知道自己在那里痛苦地尖叫了多久，也不知道呜咽声何时转为了嚎叫，双手又是何时变成了爪子，他更不知道对停止痛苦的渴求是什么时候变成了对捕猎、杀戮和进食的欲望，但这转变就这么发生了。

变身的结束就像开始一样突然，那股火焰燃烧殆尽，只留下彻底转变的自己——内外皆非。

他转过头，嗅着鼻子寻找鲜血和食物。他**_饿_**了。他的眼睛捕捉到一抹惊艳的绿色，那让他呆住了，不知道为什么，他的视线就是无法移开。有什么念头在他脑海深处拉扯，提醒着他他需要的东西不在这里——那不是对鲜血、死亡或是饥饿的需求。他抽了抽鼻子，步伐笨拙地向着面前的猫科动物走了一步。

那只山猫跳到他面前，弓起背在他腿上磨蹭，发出响亮的呼噜声。它仰起头，用那双聪慧的绿眼睛盯着他。他用鼻子冲它哼了声，恼怒地跺着脚。但山猫只是轻蔑地朝他呼噜着，显然毫无惧意。

最终，他决定无视它。他转身背对着这只山猫，搜寻着另外可以撕咬、捕杀和食用的东西。他想要鲜血、死亡和暴力。

他在空地上走了三步，就发现自己被一阵响亮而持续的尖叫声拉了回来。那叫声，吓跑了他所有的猎物，也穿透了他的耳膜。

那只山猫就坐在空地中央，注视着他消失的方向，并在他身后大吼着。见他出现，它立刻停了下来，走上前在他身上蹭来蹭去，然后再次发出高兴的呼噜声。他生气地把它推开，再次离开空地去寻找值得他追捕的猎物。

然而一等到他离开山猫的视线，那尖叫声就又开始了。他不得不快步走回空地，试图撕碎那只烦人的山猫的喉咙——那山猫却不见了，无迹可寻。他仔细地环顾四周，一寸寸地用脚步丈量着空地，仍毫无所获。于是他再次打算离开。但他一走出去，那叫声就又开始了。声音在他脑海里回荡，让他思考不了任何东西，只想让那蠢东西闭上嘴。他踱回空地，在空地中间把自己盘成圆状，用爪子裹住头部，就这么满意地躺在了那里。

过了一会儿，他感到有个温暖的物体落在他的背上，自己找到了舒服的姿势，发出愉快的呼噜声。他**_本可以_**杀死这个恼人的小家伙，但在这一刻，他只觉得足够舒适。

***

当黑魔标记开始灼烧的时候，卢修斯正一个人呆在房间里。通常这个时候，他都是一个人呆着——纳西莎已经学会了不来打扰他，而他也不想让德拉科知道自己皮肤上的烙印和随之而来的疼痛。

他没幻想过西弗勒斯会来找他。他确信那人还在为他们上一次的会面而生气。他试过控制自己，但有时候他总是很难记起西弗勒斯并不属于他，更难忘记他仍希望西弗勒斯是属于他的。

卢修斯起身走出房间，向着地窖走去。他确信西弗勒斯已经离开了，但如果有些许可能，就像上次那样，或许西弗勒斯在回来的时候会需要别人的帮助——而或许，卢修斯也可以碰巧的正在那里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [29] He knew he should stop, that if no one had done anything yet, there was nothing to be done, but he couldn't.


End file.
